Un nouveau départ
by FeunoRed
Summary: La perte d'un être, cela provoque toujours ce besoin de remettre notre existence en question. Doit-on repartir de zéro ?
1. Chapter 1 : Une mauvaise nouvelle

_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring : _Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

_Rating : _M

_Beta :_ Pink Kelly, encore et toujours !

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR (Quelle chance elle a) ! La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire.

_Note de l'auteur :_ J'ai décidé de faire plus qu'un One-Shot pour une fois. On verra jusqu'où j'arriverai et espérons que je ne me perds pas en route ! ^^ Encouragez-moi ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une mauvaise nouvelle… (POV Harry)**

Non… Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'apprendre. C'était tout bonnement impossible que ce soit vrai ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire. Alors qu'une larme coulait maintenant sur ma joue, je sentis une des mains du policier qui se trouvait devant moi se poser sur mon épaule. Hélas… C'était vrai… La vérité était devant moi. Elle était morte… Morte… Alors que ce matin, elle se trouvait à côté de moi, dans notre lit. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir mais comment aurais-je pu deviner ce qui allait arriver ?

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Mon fils ainé était à l'entrée de la pièce. Il devait surement m'avoir entendu crier sous le choc. J'avais oublié qu'il était resté à l'étage alors que son frère et sa sœur jouaient dans le jardin. Il s'approcha de moi et je le pris alors dans mes bras. Il me regardait attentivement, tremblant. J'hésitais à lui annoncer la nouvelle mais du haut de ses quinze ans, il pouvait comprendre.

- Assieds-toi, ce que j'ai à te dire va te faire un choc.

Son visage devint tout à coup livide.

- Maman… Maman est…morte dans un accident de bus.

Son visage se crispa et des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues. Je pouvais sentir la douleur que lui avait apportée cette nouvelle. Je le repris dans mes bras et le serrais doucement pour le consoler. Le policier était tout de même un peu gêné de la situation mais compatissait à notre souffrance.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, Monsieur. Si c'est possible, j'aimerai que vous passiez demain au poste pour remplir quelques papiers.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée. Je me retournai ensuite à nouveau vers mon fils ainé James.

- Je vais téléphoner à ton parrain pour voir s'il peut vous garder ce soir et demain. Evite d'en parler à ton frère et ta sœur, je le leur annoncerai après…

Il ne me regarda pas, silencieux. Il hocha simplement de la tête avant de se trainer vers le jardin, abattu. Je m'approchai de la cheminée et pris un peu de la poudre du sac qui trainait sur le rebord et la lança sur les flammes qui virèrent immédiatement au vert. Je m'agenouillais devant, hésitant encore à joindre mes meilleurs amis. Qu'allais-je dire à son frère ? J'allais surement devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Tant pis, il le fallait. J'inspirai profondément pour soupirer un bon coup et dit à voix haute :

- Maison Granger et Weasley.

Je plongeai ma tête dans les flammes et j'aperçus le magnifique salon dans lequel vivaient Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. En regardant autour de moi, je pouvais les voir tous les deux assis dans le canapé rouge qui ornait la pièce. Ron semblait abattu alors qu'Hermione tentait de le réconforter.

- Hermione ? Hermione !

En m'entendant, elle détourna le regard de son mari pour le poser sur moi. Elle courut vers la cheminée et s'assit en face de ma tête.

- Ron est au courant ?

- Oui… Un policier est passé pour nous prévenir. Ron est effondré…

- Je dois aller au commissariat demain. Il peut m'accompagner s'il veut. Je venais justement vous demander de garder les enfants pour que je puisse y aller.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. Je crois même qu'on va venir ce soir. Ça fera du bien à Ron de te voir. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non… Il n'y a aucun problème. Je n'osais pas vous le demander d'ailleurs. Je vous laisse, j'entends que les enfants rentrent.

Au moment où j'allais retirer ma tête, je fus retenu par Hermione qui voulait me dire une dernière chose :

- Je suis désolée, Harry. Je sais que tu tenais énormément à elle. Mais je t'en prie, pense à tes enfants et ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ?

Elle semblait vraiment affectée elle aussi. Je pouvais voir son inquiétude à mon sujet.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je vous attends pour diner…

Je laissai alors mon amie et regardai mes enfants d'un sourire rempli de tristesse avant de les serrer fort dans mes bras. Les deux plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Comment allais-je leur expliquer ?

**XoXoXoX**

Il était maintenant 19h et j'avais fini de tout préparer pour l'arrivée d'Hermione, de Ron et de leurs deux enfants. Le repas était prêt, lui aussi, et la table était dressée pour neuf personnes. Oui, neuf ! Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily, moi et… Non, il y avait un couvert en trop. J'eus un pincement au cœur en le remarquant et je le retirai en versant une larme. Je ne pourrais plus avoir le plaisir de l'entendre apprécier mes plats… Je ne pourrais tout simplement plus passer du temps en sa compagnie… Elle était partie… Elle n'était plus là… Derrière moi, Albus et Lily me regardaient alors que j'enlevai l'assiette de trop.

- Papa ? Pourquoi tu enlèves une assiette ? On va être neuf, non ?

Je regardai ma fille à la longue chevelure rousse et souriai face à son innocence. Elle lui ressemblait tellement… Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un sanglot et elle se précipita vers moi. Je la pris à bras et l'amena dans le divan, accompagné d'Albus et de James qui nous avait rejoint. Je calmais ma respiration, m'apprêtant à leur dire l'horrible vérité. Après un dernier long soupir, je me lançai :

- Les enfants… Ce que je vais vous dire va faire très mal mais il faut que vous sachiez. Maman… Maman est partie très loin et elle ne reviendra jamais.

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaitre le long des joues de mes trois enfants, me serrant encore plus le cœur.

- Je veux que vous sachiez cependant qu'elle vous aimait de tout son cœur. Et je suis sûr qu'elle continue de veiller sur nous de là où elle est maintenant…

Je pris mes trois enfants dans mes bras quand j'entendis la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée.

- Venez les enfants ! Ils sont là !

J'ouvris la porte à mon meilleur ami et le pris directement dans mes bras. Ni lui, ni moi ne dîmes un mot. On se connaissait tellement bien qu'on n'avait plus besoin de parler pour savoir comment l'autre allait. De toute façon, aucun de nous deux ne pouvait aller bien. On finit par se détacher pour que je puisse dire maintenant bonjour à Hermione. Je les amenai ensuite dans le salon où j'ouvris une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. On en avait bien besoin.

- Merci de nous avoir invités, finit par dire Ron.

- Ce n'est rien… Puis, c'est mieux d'être tous ensemble que de broyer du noir chacun dans notre coin.

- Oui…

Je pouvais sentir l'amertume dans sa voix mais je la comprenais. il ne pensait pas perdre aussi tôt un autre membre de sa famille. Surtout d'une mort aussi conne. Je secouai la tête pour arrêter de penser à ça. Je devais me changer les idées, au moins pour la soirée. Je finis mon verre et invitai mes amis à passer à table. Il ne fut pas nécessaire d'appeler les enfants car, pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas montés. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'aller jouer aussi et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Le repas se passa dans un demi-silence et nous allâmes ensuite nous coucher de bonne heure. Une fois que j'eus couché mes trois amours, je me rendis dans ma chambre. Elle était sombre et froide, ou n'était-ce qu'une fausse sensation ? Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et plongeai mon visage dans le coussin de ma bien-aimée. Plus jamais elle ne dormira à côté de moi… Plus jamais elle ne posera sa tête sur ce coussin… J'inspirai pour sentir les restes de son parfum capturés par l'oreiller avant de m'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

**XoXoXoX**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne assez puissant et un immense sentiment de vide à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais surement fait quelques cauchemars durant la nuit mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler. Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir que j'avais dormi seul et je me souviens de la journée d'hier et de ce qui me manquai : Elle. Incapable de rester plus longtemps allongé, je me relevai sans prendre le temps de m'habiller un peu plus convenablement, bien que j'aie des invités. J'arrivai dans la cuisine où Hermione s'était déjà installée pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et m'assis en face d'elle. Elle se leva pour me servir des crêpes et une tasse de café. Je bus une gorgée avant de répondre enfin à sa question.

- Bof… Pas très bien et toi ?

- Pas trop non plus. Ron avait le sommeil assez agité cette nuit mais c'est normal. Comme il m'a réveillé à 6h et que j'arrivais plus à dormir, je me suis levée et me suis permise d'utiliser ta cuisine.

- Tu as bien fait. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de nous faire des crêpes !

- Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir.

- Merci…

J'avalais un morceau de mon repas mais ce dernier passa difficilement. Ma gorge semblait s'être nouée durant la nuit. Comme elle l'avait remarqué, elle ne s'empêcha pas de me dire :

- Mange tout ! Tu en as besoin.

Un bruit de dévalement vint alors de l'escalier et Hugo et Rose apparurent par la porte. Ils s'avancèrent pour nous dire bonjour et s'installèrent pour déjeuner eux aussi. Ils furent suivis peu après par un Ron pas très bien réveillé puis par une Lily, un Albus et un James aux airs abattus. Je les serrai dans mes bras en les embrassant sur la joue et ils me répondirent par un léger sourire.

- Allez manger ! Tante Hermione a préparé des crêpes.

- Tu vas où, Papa ?

Je regardai ma petite fille et lui adressai un grand sourire un peu faux.

- Papa va prendre sa douche. A tout de suite.

Je quittai la pièce et montai l'escalier. Je me déshabillai rapidement et m'installai sous l'eau froide de la douche. Cela faisait un bien fou. J'oubliais un instant tout ce qui m'entourait. Je fermai les yeux, laissant couler quelques larmes qui se noyaient dans l'eau qui coulait sur mon visage. J'aimerai tant revenir dans le temps pour lui dire de ne pas partir, de rester près de nous. Mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible…

- Harry ! N'oublie pas que tu dois aller au Commissariat !

La voix d'Hermione retentissant de derrière la porte me sortit de mes pensées. Je coupais l'eau et sortis de la douche pour me sécher et m'habiller. Je finis par descendre au salon ou les enfants s'occupaient sous le regard attentif d'Hermione. Ron, lui, se leva pour aller prendre sa douche à son tour pour m'accompagner.

**XoXoXoX**

Nous arrivâmes enfin au poste de police. Ron, l'air blasé, avançait vers l'accueil où il se présenta. Une grande blonde assez mince aux longs cheveux. Elle nous accueillit avec un grand sourire et nous renseigna avec tact et simplicité. Elle avait tout de même une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux en nous voyant. Nous nous dirigeâmes vert la salle d'attente qu'elle nous avait montré et nous attendîmes le policier qui s'occuperait de nous. Je fermai les yeux quand j'entendis des bruits de pas s'avancer vers nous et s'arrêter. Je rouvris les yeux pour jeter un regard au nouvel arrivant et je fus étonné de voir Draco Malfoy en face de moi et me dévisageait sérieusement. Je ne pus pas soutenir son regard et je détournai la tête. Je remarquai qu'il était accompagné de son fils Scorpius. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point ce dernier ressemblait à son père. Sa femme, par contre, n'était pas là. Ne me dites pas que…

- Salut, Malfoy.

- Salut, Potter.

Sa voix, que je connaissais si cassante et moqueuse, était aujourd'hui lasse et sombre.

- Toutes mes condoléances…

Il eut un air étonné. Ron, à côté, me regardait comme si j'étais maintenant un alien.

- Euh… Merci, Potter. Ta femme aussi?

- Oui… Malheureusement.

- Toutes mes condoléances à toi aussi. Je suis désolé de l'apprendre…

- Merci…

Je lui adressais un sourire quand la porte s'ouvrit et un policier sortit la tête.

- Ah ! Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Je vous attendais. Qui passe en premier ?

Draco se leva.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai passer maintenant vu que j'ai un rendez-vous urgent tout à l'heure. Et il faut encore que je trouve quelqu'un pour garder Scorpius avant.

- Pas de problèmes, on peut attendre un peu.

- Merci… Viens, Scorpius !

- J'aimerai vous parler seul-à seul si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Euh…

Draco avait l'air un peu déconcerté. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser son gosse seul.

- Je ne compte pas bouger. Je peux le surveiller le temps que tu passes.

Il me regarda encore plus étonné par ma proposition mais son visage afficha rapidement un sourire plutôt vrai.

- Merci… Scorpius, tu restes avec Harry Potter, tu écoutes et tu restes sage, compris ?

- Oui, Papa.

Il rentra dans le bureau du policier alors que je restais dans la salle d'attente en compagnie de Ron, qui considérait maintenant que j'étais tout simplement bon à enfermer, et de Malfoy Junior que j'observais attentivement. Je revoyais son père à 13 ans. Les cheveux blonds tirés en arrière avec du gel ou quelque chose du genre, le teint pâle, les yeux orageux. Il semblait tout de même moins méprisant mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. Je crois que ma séance d'observation fut un peu trop longue car il semblait de plus en plus gêné au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. A moins que ce ne soit le silence qui le dérangeait vu qu'il se mit à parler.

- Vous êtes le papa d'Albus ?

- Oui. Tu le connais ?

- Il est Gryffondor mais on a des cours en commun.

- Je suppose que tu es à Serpentard.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler Harry, tu sais ?

Comme il semblait encore mal à l'aise, je me suis dit qu'un rien de familiarité l'aiderait à se détendre. Et, comme je l'avais deviné, il se décrispa un peu.

- D'accord.

Ron, exaspéré, se leva. Je pouvais déjà imaginer tout ce qu'il allait me dire une fois qu'on serait seuls.

- Je vais me chercher un café, maugréa-t-il.

- Tu sais m'en prendre un aussi ? Et toi, Scorpius ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien un verre d'eau.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt un cacao chaud, lui demandais-je étonné.

- Si vous y tenez.

Ron s'en alla chercher les boissons me laissant seul avec Scorpius qui semblait vraiment intrigué par moi. Je suppose qu'il a entendu toutes les histoires sur moi… Je me demandais bien ce que Draco avait pu lui dire à mon sujet d'ailleurs…

- Vous connaissez bien mon papa ?

- Nous sommes arrivés la même année à Poudlard.

- Vous êtes amis ?

- Pas vraiment. J'étais à Gryffondor et ton père était à Serpentard, comme toi et Albus. La première fois qu'on s'est vu, on ne s'est pas fait bonne impressions l'un l'autre. On peut dire qu'on est juste des connaissances.

- Ah… Papa ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

J'avais maintenant ma réponse.

- Et toi, tu t'entends bien avec Albus ?

- Bah… Je ne le connais pas tant que ça. Je sais juste qu'il a un frère qui est aussi à Gryffondor et une sœur qui devrait rentrer à Poudlard cette année.

- C'est déjà ça.

Je regardais ma montre et je réalisais que Ron était parti depuis au moins 10 minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? La machine n'est pas si loin !

- Désolé, je me suis perdu.

Je savais que je devais comprendre « Je préfère passer le moins de temps possible avec un Malfoy ». Il me passa rapidement deux des gobelets qu'il tenait et je tendis le chocolat au Malfoy Junior.

- Merci…

- De rien !

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant que Draco veuille bien sortir du bureau dans lequel il se trouvait…

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour le moment ! La suite arrivera... Quand elle arrivera ! Je suis actuellement en vacances donc j'ai pas mal de temps pour écrire. J'aurais même surement fini le prochain chapitre avant le fin de celles-ci.

Sinon, Le titre de cette fiction n'est que temporaire ! Je me suis creusé la tête pour trouver LE titre mais sans succès... J'aurais surement une illumination plus tard ! *pan*

Sinon, j'espère que ce début vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! =D


	2. Chapter 2 : Une journée avec Malfoy !

_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring : _Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

_Rating : _M

_Beta :_ Pink Kelly ! 3

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR (Quelle chance elle a) ! La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire.

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : _Pour en apprendre plus sur le décès de Ginny, Harry se rend au poste de police avec Ron. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy, convoqué lui aussi à cause du décès de sa femme Astoria dans le même accident...

_Note de l'auteur :_ Voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre est écrit et corrigé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je pense vous faire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines qui apparaîtra le lundi.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une journée avec Malfoy ! (POV Ron Weasley)**

Je me demandai réellement ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête d'Harry. Merlin ! Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il parlait à un Malfoy ? En parlant de Malfoy, il en mettait du temps dans son maudit bureau ! J'en avais même oublié un moment pour quelle raison on était venu ici. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps : je fus interpelé par le grincement d'une porte. Malfoy sortait enfin suivi par le policier.

- Merci encore.

- De rien, Monsieur. Je vous présente encore toutes mes condoléances.

Malfoy fit un petit signe de temps avant de prendre sa progéniture par la main. Il releva la tête vers Harry pour nous adresser quelques remerciements. Ils prirent enfin le chemin de la sortie et nous allions pouvoir entrer à notre tour dans le bureau.

- Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, j'ai un petit détail à régler avant de vous recevoir. Désolé de vous faire attendre si longtemps mais je n'en ai pas pour énormément de temps.

J'entendis Harry soupirer. Je crois qu'il était aussi las de patienter que moi.

- Nous allons prendre l'air un peu dans ce cas…

Dehors ? Pourquoi dehors ?

- Pas de problèmes, Mr. Potter. Je viendrai vous chercher.

Harry fit un petit signe de tête et se précipita vers l'entrée sans m'attendre. Il devait surement avoir besoin de prendre l'air. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte et commença à fouiller ses poches. Il en sortit un petit paquet en carton qui contenait des petits tubes blancs et bruns. Il en prit et la porta à sa bouche avant de l'allumer magiquement.

- Harry… Ne me dis pas que c'est ce truc qu'Hermione appelle des « cicarettes » !

Il ne me répondit rien. Il afficha juste un petit sourire moqueur. J'avais certainement encore écorché le nom de ce truc moldu. J'écorchai toujours les noms des inventions moldus.

- Harry ! Tu sais bien ce que dit Hermione à propos de ce truc ! C'est extrêmement mauvais pour ta santé !

Je me souvins alors de la première fois qu'on l'avait surpris à fumer. C'était un peu après la bataille de Poudlard. Hermione lui avait d'ailleurs passé un sacré savon et avait même refusé de lui parler durant tout un temps. Ce truc devait vraiment être mauvais.

- Je sais que c'est mauvais mais j'en avais vraiment besoin depuis hier. J'arrêterai à nouveau un peu plus tard. Tu éviteras d'en parler à Hermione, d'accord ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car notre discussion fut interrompue par une voix que je connaissais et que je m'appréciais pas particulièrement.

- Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ? Je n'ai personne d'autres sur qui compter !

Nos regards se tournèrent vers Draco Malfoy qui était un peu plus loin avec un drôle d'appareil que je connaissais mais dont le nom m'échappait. Je savais juste que ça servait à communiquer avec d'autres personnes et que Hermione et Harry en avaient un chacun.

- S'il-vous-plait… Non…

Il rangea son appareil et soupira un bon coup. Il fut rejoint par Harry que je n'avais pas vu bouger.

- Un problème, Malfoy ?

- Je n'ai personne pour garder Scorpius.

Bien fait pour lui !

- Si tu veux, je peux le garder chez moi. Tu viens le chercher quand tu as fini.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut sur le visage du sang-pur. C'était bizarre… Quant à moi, je manquai de m'étouffer. Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser son besoin de rendre service à tout le monde dans le placard, pour une fois ?

- Tu ne plaisantes pas ? Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Oui, mais tu revaudras ça !

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Malfoy aussi.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment mais d'accord. Merci de me dépanner. Scorpius, ça te dérange pas de rester avec Harry Potter le temps que papa aille à son boulot pour régler certains trucs ?

- Non. Je veux bien.

- D'accord. Potter, où je peux venir le chercher quand j'aurais fini ?

- Maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow.

- Oh… Parfait.

Il adressa un sourire avant de se tourner vers sa progéniture pour l'embrasser.

- Sois sage et tu obéis à Harry, d'accord.

- Oui, papa.

Il l'embrassa et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Derrière nous, la porte s'ouvrit et le policier nous invita à le rejoindre dans le bureau…

**XoXoXoX**

Ça y était, je me souvenais maintenant pourquoi nous étions là. Nous restâmes silencieux dans le bureau alors que policier devait nous faire signer quelques papiers tout en nous expliquant un peu plus en détails l'accident. En savoir un peu plus nous confortait. Le bus était défectueux et n'avait plus de frein. Il a dérapé et a emporté ma pauvre sœur qui n'aurait pas pu l'éviter. Elle était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et cela lui avait couté la vie… J'avais maintenant décroché de la discussion. Harry suivait, lui. Je m'en voulais un peu, d'ailleurs. Le policier se leva, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il avait fini ? Il semblerait car Harry se levait aussi et lui serra la main. Je faisais donc de même. Dans le couloir, mon ami tourna la tête vers un petit garçon blond. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Il me semble que j'oubliais facilement certainement choses ces dernières heures… Surtout quand elles ne me plaisaient pas, apparemment. Je filais jusqu'à la sortie, suivi de près par mon meilleur ami et l'horrible reproduction conforme de Malfoy. Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'au point de transplanage le plus proche avec de se rendre à Godric's Hollow, juste devant la porte de la maison des Potter. Je regardai la maison, l'air vague, tout en me rappelant la ruines qu'elle était devenue depuis la mort des parents d'Harry. Maintenant, elle était comme neuve et on pouvait affirmer qu'on avait fait du bon travail lors de la restauration.

- Salut, ma puce !

Harry avait à peine ouverte la porte qu'une furie rousse s'était jetée dans ses bras. Ma fille, qui n'était surement pas loin de sa cousine, est apparue elle aussi pour venir me faire un câlin. Elles furent suivies de près par ma charmante et adorable épouse qui nous souriait avant d'être surprise à la vue de Malfoy Junior.

- Je dépanne Malfoy, répondit rapidement mon ami.

Hermione eut un petit sourire qui bizarrement me déplaisait. Avait-elle compris quelque chose qui m'avait échappé ? Non, rien ne m'avait échappé. Harry était tombé sur la tête ce matin et n'avait pas remis son cerveau à l'endroit, c'est tout.

- Allez ! Que tout le monde rentre ! Le déjeuner sera bientôt prêt ! En plus, Harry a de la visite !

**XoXoXoX**

Je regardais autour de moi alors qu'on était maintenant tous à table et j'eus l'impression de retomber en enfance au Terrier. Je crois que je n'étais pas le seul dans le cas quand je vis le sourire qui s'était logé sur le visage d'Harry. Il faut dire qu'il était déjà heureux de voir que son filleul, Ted Lupin, était venu lui rendre visite dès qu'il avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle. La grand-mère de ce dernier lui avait même écrit une lettre qui lui fit verser quelques larmes. Malheureusement, impossible pour moi de savoir ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il avait directement été la ranger dans sa chambre. J'avais juste compris qu'Androméda n'avait pas pu venir car elle était un peu souffrante mais qu'elle était de tout cœur avec nous. Pendant ce temps-là, la progéniture de Malfoy avait été dire bonjour à la toute la petite bande qui passait son temps autour d'un jeu de société et j'eus un haut-le-cœur quand j'ai vu que tout le monde semblait l'accepter. J'avais vraiment mal éduqué Rose et Hugo, par Merlin ! Ensuite, Hermione nous avait sommés de passer à table où nous attendait un véritable festin. Ma chère et tendre n'avait vraiment pas chômé durant notre absence ! On était donc maintenant tous à table en train de manger et de discuter de tout et de rien. On préférait tout de même d'éviter de parler du sujet délicat devant les enfants. Il était plus convenable d'attendre qu'ils soient montés ou sortir pour en parler.

- C'est délicieux, 'Mione !

- Merci ! Lily et Rose m'ont donné un petit coup de main.

- C'est qu'elles commencent tout doucement à devenir des grandes filles, renchérit Harry.

Les deux intéressées se redressèrent soudainement, bombant le torse de fierté et arrachant des rires autour de toute la table.

- Papa cuisine tout de même bien aussi, je dois tenir de lui.

- Merci, ma puce !

Harry fit un grand sourire à ma nièce. Je dois avouer qu'Harry cuisinait bien, mais il avait l'habitude aussi : son oncle et sa tante se servaient de lui comme un elfe de maison avant. L'avantage, c'est qu'il pouvait entretenir une maison tout seul, maintenant…

- Vous savez cuisiner ? demanda étonné la fouine Junior.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- A la maison, c'est maman qui cuisinait.

Il baissa la tête et je crus voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Ça devait être l'effet de mon imagination. Ça ne ressent rien un Malfoy. Ou il jouait vachement bien la comédie, au choix. Hermione et Harry ne semblaient pas partager mon avis, par contre.

- Elle était comment ta maman, Scorpius ?

Ma chère et tendre avait posé sa question avec douceur et gentillesse. Comment pouvait-elle se faire avoir ?

- Elle était très belle…

Mouais… Je ne me souvenais pas particulièrement d'elle. Elle avait deux ans en moins que nous.

- Et très gentille…

Pas sûr, c'était une Serpentarde…

- Avec moi…

Ça me paressait déjà plus logique… Mais je n'étais toujours pas convaincu !

- Elle cuisinait bien ?

Harry qui s'y mettait, maintenant !

- Aussi bien que Mrs. Weasley.

Non mais ! Le fourbe !

- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Hermione !

Elle aussi était tombée sur la tête ce matin ?

- Tu devais très bien manger, alors !

Mais, par Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'ils le croyaient !

- Hum…

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir, sur le coup. Mes deux meilleurs amis me regardaient et me dévisagèrent en me toisant. Ils avaient compris ce qui n'allait pas, il n'y avait aucun doute… Un silence gêné s'installa à table et je savais pertinemment que je n'allais pas couper aux réprimandes une fois que nous serions entre nous… Ce qui n'allait pas tarder vu qu'on avait tous fini de manger. Hermione avait envoyé les enfants dehors, comme le temps était beau. Et nous nous assîmes dans les fauteuils.

- Ronald Weasley, commença Hermione. Je sais que les Malfoy et les Weasley ne s'entendent pas depuis la nuit des temps. Cependant, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps de devenir un peu mature et de laisser tes préjugés de côté face à un enfant, qui vient de perdre sa mère de surcroît. Je parie que tu n'as pas été plus aimable avec Draco Malfoy non plus ?

- Tu parles… Depuis ce matin, je suis sûr qu'il me prend pour un fou, répondit Harry. Tout simplement parce que j'ai proposé un peu d'aide à Malfoy.

- Par les fondateurs, Ron !

Ma moitié poussa un soupir désespéré.

- Je sais que Draco n'a pas toujours été très sympathique envers nous. Cependant, on a tous grandi et mûri depuis. Et je suis sûr que Draco a beaucoup changé et qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait durant sa jeunesse.

Je soupirai et acquiesçai tête baissée. Ce n'était pas la peine que je dise quoi que ce soit. La discussion dériva alors sur l'enterrement de Ginny. Harry nous explique qu'il voulait quelque chose de simple et discret, ce qu'il n'allait clairement pas être facile. Tout simplement parce que Ginny était connue, vu qu'elle faisait partie des Harpies de Holyhead avant de travailler à la Gazette des Sorciers. Et puis, la famille Weasley était tout de même assez grande, sans compter tous ses amis et ses collègues.

- Tu as une idée du jour ?

- On est mardi… Les faire-parts vont surement être envoyés demain dans la matinée. Donc tout le monde sera prévenu demain soir. On peut donc le programmer vendredi, répondit Harry.

- C'est logique, admis-je

- De toute façon, on passe la journée de demain et de Jeudi au funérarium, renchérit Hermione.

- Oui…

- D'ailleurs, si vous voulez rester. Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Ted est là ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on te laisse avec lui ?

Hermione regardait Harry avec un sourire compatissant.

- Non, je préfère que vous soyez là, en fait. J'ai besoin d'animation pour le moment.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que des cris un peu joyeux venaient de dehors. Les enfants devaient s'amuser, en tout cas. Nous décidâmes alors d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Harry s'excusa pour s'absenter quelques instants. Hermione me regarda d'un air grave et inquiet. Je savais pourquoi il se retirait mais je lui avais promis de rien dire. Je haussai les épaules puis sortis avec ma compagne. Dehors, les enfants avaient sorti leurs balais et s'amusaient au Quidditch. On s'installa sur un banc extérieur et on les regarda jouer toute l'après-midi.

**XoXoXoX**

- Ah ! Draco Malfoy ! Ça va ? Pas trop de difficultés pour venir ?

Alors que nous étions en train de préparer le diner pour ce soir, la sonnette avait retenti. Hermione, qui était la moins occupée, avait été ouvrir au Serpentard qui venait récupérer sa progéniture. Moi, je tendais l'oreille tout en coupant quelques tomates pour entendre ce qui était dit.

- Non, ça va, merci Granger. Ou je dois plutôt t'appeler Weasley, je pense.

- Tout à fait. Tu es venu récupérer Scorpius ? Il est encore dans le jardin avec les enfants.

J'aurais tout donné pour voir la tête que tirait Malfoy à ce moment même. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hermione ait apprécié.

- Tu veux rentrer cinq minutes ?

- Euh… Non, je peux attendre ici…

- Tu ne vas tout même pas rester dehors ! Allez, entre !

Là, c'était ma tête qui aurait été belle à voir. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Harry. C'était voulu qu'Hermione insiste ? Ils avaient monté un plan contre moi ou je rêvais ? Je me rappelai de la discussion de tout à l'heure, je grimaçais encore plus alors que j'entendais des pas se diriger vers le salon. Bon, d'accord. Je ferai un effort avec Malfoy. Hermione revint dans la cuisine et prit la place d'Harry qui partit rejoindre le Serpentard. Une fois que l'on eut fini de tout préparer. Nous rejoignîmes notre ami et notre ennemi où deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu nous attendaient. Il y avait aussi les enfants mais ceux-ci ne semblait pas nous attendre, par contre.

- Le diner est en train de cuire, annonça ma chère et tendre.

- Parfait. Tu manges avec nous ? demanda Harry.

Malfoy parut étonné de la proposition. Moi, je l'étais tout simplement, même si je m'y attendais.

- Je ne veux pas abuser plus de ta gentillesse, Potter. Non merci.

- En fait, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Le Serpent était vraiment surpris.

- Et pourquoi, si je peux te poser la question ?

- Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on enterre la hache de guerre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Malfoy souriait… Il s'était fait avoir. Pourtant, c'est rusé un Serpentard !

- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Son sourire s'estompa un peu et il semblait maintenant triste… ou nostalgique, au choix.

- Mais je doute de te franchise… Avec mon passé.

Tiens, serait-ce une pointe de regret dans cette voix ?

- Ton passé, je ne le connais que trop bien. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire des choix. Je ne dis pas qu'on va l'oublier. Je ne sais même pas si on pourra te pardonner. Mais ça serait vraiment immature de ne pas voir que tu as changé et de vouloir rester bloquer à l'époque de Poudlard.

Je le sentais comme une pique intentionnellement dirigée contre moi. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire, le regard d'Hermione m'en dissuadant. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et nous terminâmes tous nos verres d'une traite en même temps, comme si un type invisible nous avait donné le signal. Hermione retourna surveiller le diner alors que j'aidais les enfants à mettre la table. Le diner fut vite expédié, dans un semi-silence car personne n'avait vraiment quelque chose à dire et Malfoy nous quitta avec son fils. Enfin, Harry, Ted, Hermione et moi-même étions de nouveau assis dans le salon.

- Bon, on va avoir un problème, Teddy…

- Lequel, Parrain ?

- On est un peu en surnombre pour ce qui est de dormir ici.

Tiens, ça ne nous avait pas frappé l'esprit. Mais maintenant qu'Harry nous l'avait dit, c'était comme une évidence.

- Ah… En effet, répliqua le filleul.

- Je ne vais pas te mettre avec Hermione et Ron. Encore moins avec les filles. Je pourrais te mettre avec les garçons mais ils sont déjà à trois à dormir dans cette chambre. Il reste ma chambre et le canapé.

Ted regarda le dit canapé avec un air de désespoir. Certes, il était très confortable, mais pas pour dormir dedans.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme avec toi ?

J'aurai plutôt eu peur de dormir avec Harry… Son sommeil devait s'être bien agité depuis hier.

- Non… Pas du tout.

- Alors, ça me va. Mais je te préviens : pas d'attouchement, Parrain !

Nous éclatèrent de rire tous ensemble avant de parler de tout et de rien, rigola et riant pour nous changer une nouvelle fois les idées et ne pas penser à ce que demain nous réservait…

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite sera pour dans deux semaines (normalement). J'espère que ce point de vue de Ron vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, prenez le temps de me le dire ! Sinon, prenez aussi le temps de me le dire pour que je m'améliore !


	3. Chapter 3 : Urgences !

_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring : _Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

_Rating : _M

_Beta :_ **Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé ! Pink Kelly est toujours en examen et n'a pas vraiment le temps pour le faire ! La version corrigée arrivera plus tard.**

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR (Quelle chance elle a) ! La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Petit chapitre très court, désolé, mais la session n'aide pas. J'ai quand même pensé à écrire un peu pour vous. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Urgence ! (POV Hermione Granger)

Je me réveillai encore une fois très tôt. Ron avait encore très mal dormi cette nuit. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, me réveillant plusieurs fois sur la nuit. Maintenant, il était sept heures, ce n'était plus la peine d'essayé de se rendormir. Je descendis les escaliers pour me rendre à la cuisine où je pus trouver un Teddy Lupin presque aussi bien réveillé que moi.

- Chalut

- Salut, Teddy ! On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?

On se regarda, tout sourire. Il avait déjà préparé du café et mangeait un morceau de pain avec un peu de confiture.

- Bien dormi, me demanda-t-il.

- Avec Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger, pas trop… Et toi ?

- Ca va… Parrain ne bougeait pas trop mais il était assez collant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Lui aussi, trouvait la situation assez marrante malgré la situation. Oh… Dire qu'on n'était pas affecté serait mentir mais on était tout de même ceux, après Rose et Hugo peut-être, qui l'était le moins dans cette maison.

- On ne devrait pas les réveiller, en fait ?

- Si, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il comprit directement que j'avais une idée en tête. Il mit directement ses mains sur ses oreilles alors que je prenais ma baguette en main et que je l'agitais pour lancer un sortilège informulé. Une tonitruante alarme retentit dans toute la maison si bien que la belle au bois dormant elle-même n'aurait pas attendu son prince charmant pour se lever. Des cris de protestation fusèrent de l'étage et on se retrouva rapidement tous en bas pour petit déjeuner…

**XoXoXoX**

Au funérarium, les visites s'enchainaient : D'abord la famille Weasley – Je serais toujours étonnée de voir à quel point elle est grande – suivie rapidement des amis de la famille, des Harpies de Holiday, des employés de la Gazette du sorcier, de quasi la totalité du Ministère de la magie – que ferait-on pas pour se faire bien voir au près d'Harry Potter ? – et de quelques inconnus qui s'incrustaient et qui furent vite rembarrés. Le pauvre Harry n'avait même pas le temps de se recueillir devant le cercueil de Ginny vu que tout ce beau monde à moitié rempli de lèches-cul tenait absolument à lui parler. Je me décidais donc de sauver la victime de ces harcèlements en la prenant par le bras pour l'amener dans un endroit plus calme en faisant comprendre du regard que je n'aurais certainement pas hésité à tuer celui ou celle qui oserait nous suivre. Quand nous fûmes enfin seuls, il soupira un bon coup.

- Merci, Hermione.

- De rien, Harry. Je pense que tu peux maintenant aller porter plainte, par contre.

Il émit un petit sourire avant d'observer les environs et sembla soudainement surpris.

- Il y a un problème, Harry ?

Il me montra l'affiche qu'il était en train de lire et je m'approchais pour pouvoir faire de même.

- « Astoria Malfoy »… C'est avec la sœur de Daphné qu'il s'est marié ? Je ne le savais pas…

Je fis quelque pas en arrière pour mieux regarder Harry, à nouveau. Il semblait un peu hésitant mais je compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait faire. Je pris les devants et ouvris la porte pour passer la tête. A mon grand étonnement, la salle était quasiment vide mis à part le cercueil et les deux Malfoy qui se recueillaient devant. Il y avait aussi une ou deux couronnes de fleurs. Cela faisait d'ailleurs peine à voir…

- Devrait-on aller les voir ?

J'avais oublié la présence d'Harry derrière moi si bien que je sursautai silencieusement.

- Je pense que ça serait mieux que tu y ailles tout seul. Je retourne près de Ron pour te couvrir.

Il me fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement avant de rejoindre les deux Malfoy. Quant à moi, je retournai près de mon mari…

**XoXoXoX**

Harry avait disparu toute l'après-midi et ne revient qu'à 18h au grand dam de la Gazette et du ministère. Comme le funérarium allait bientôt fermer, nous invitâmes tout le monde à quitter la pièce avant de sortir nous-même. Il ne restait plus que Ron, Harry et moi-même…

- Où étais-tu passé Harry ?

Comme je m'en doutais, Ron avait remarqué son absence.

- Désolé… Mais je ne supportais plus la présence de tout ce monde.

- Je comprends. Ils se sont presque tous jetés sur moi quand tu es parti.

Harry émit un léger rire, surement en imaginant la situation. Puis un lourd silence revient. Harry s'était retourné vers le cercueil alors que Ron et moi l'observions sans rien dire.

- Harry ?

Je fus surprise d'entendre ma voix trembler tout doucement. L'interpelé, lui, ne donnait aucun signe de réaction. Je m'approchais tout doucement pour voir son visage et apercevoir les larmes que ses yeux laissaient couler.

- Harry…

Il hoqueta en sentant ma main se poser sur son épaule. Ron se rapprocha aussi, versant lui aussi quelques larmes, pour m'aider à consoler notre ami. Maintenant qu'on l'avait laissé tranquille, il pouvait enfin faire face à la réalité et cela lui faisait mal… Et on ne pouvait rien faire… Je me mordis les lèvres avant de lui rappeler une autre réalité.

- Harry, il faut rentrer ! Les enfants nous attendent à la maison.

D'un signe de tête, il acquiesça et nous quittâmes la chambre laissant notre pauvre femme, sœur et amie seule dans son sommeil éternel…

**XoXoXoX**

8h du matin le jeudi, département de la justice magique, j'arrivais à mon bureau alors que mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Je revoyais encore la chouette noire qui m'avait tirée de mon sommeil – alors que pour une fois, j'avais plus ou moins bien dormi – portant une lettre venant du ministère. Kingsley demandais ma présence pour une affaire qui devait être réglée de toute urgence. Comme par le plus grand des hasards, c'était à moi, Présidente du Magenmagot et Directrice du Département de la Justice magique, qui devait m'en occuper. Je soupirais alors que mon regard se posait sur le dossier sur lequel il était tamponné « URGENT » et l'ouvrit avant de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise et de laisser apparaitre un sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Hum… Je vois.

Normalement, c'était au Chef du bureau des Aurors de s'occuper d'affaires pareilles. Cependant, vu les circonstances, on ne pouvait pas demander à Harry de s'en occuper. Je devais donc décider à sa place…

- Voyons voir…

Je regardais attentivement l'unique feuille que contenait le dossier. J'avais besoin de deux personnes pour régler ce problème. Mais la question essentielle était qui envoyer ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand j'eus l'illumination pour la première personne. C'était celle qui était la plus apte à cette mission. Bon… Elle allait certainement me tuer quand elle l'apprendrait mais je ne pouvais pas choisir meilleur candidat. Par contre, le choix allait se compliquer pour la deuxième personne. Qui envoyer ?

- Allez, Hermione ! Reste calme et tu trouveras ! Et tant que je suis ici, je devrais en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil aux dossiers en attende…

Je regardais la pile assez conséquente qui se trouvait sur un coin du bureau. C'est fou comme ça s'accumulait en quelques jours d'absence. Je commençais à les prendre connaissance de chacun d'eux quand un des dossiers m'interpella.

- Tiens… Intéressant…

Je venais de trouver mon deuxième candidat et, vu ce que j'avais entre les mains, j'étais sûre que ce dernier ne pouvait pas refuser !

- Au travail !  
Je commençais à rédiger un mini-rapport pendant qu'une note de service s'en allait jusqu'au Cabinet du Premier Ministre qui déboula dans mon bureau dans les minutes qui suivirent.

- Salut, Hermione ! Désolé de t'avoir dérangé en cette période. Tu as trouvé une solution ?

- Salut, Kingsley ! J'ai trouvé les deux personnes qu'il leur faut. Jette un coup d'œil à ça.

Il prit le dossier que je lui tendais et l'ouvra avec curiosité mais la tête qu'il tira me fit comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas trop ma solution. D'ailleurs, si c'était possible, son teint aurait viré au blanc.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Parfaitement. Je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux !

- Comment comptes-tu les convaincre ?

- Le premier m'écoutera sans aucuns problèmes ! Le deuxième, j'ai déjà un dossier sur le feu à son propos. Je devais te toute façon le convoquer et lui proposer un arrangement.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu as la situation en main ? Quand vas-tu les convoquer ?

- Fin de la semaine prochaine, tout sera réglé !

- Bien… Je n'ai pas d'objection et je m'en remets à ton jugement.

Je ne répondis rien mais lui adressai un flamboyant sourire avant qu'il quitte la pièce…

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment ! Oui, je suis un sadique ! Vous ne saurez pas quelle urgence a dû traiter Hermione. Mais vous avez peut-être une idée sur la question ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Arrivée à Poudlard

_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring : _Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

_Rating : _M

_Beta :_ Je remercie Beckyzilla et UnderRowe pour la Beta-correction. =D**  
**

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR (Quelle chance elle a) ! La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Je sais ! J'ai beaucoup trainé pour poster ce chapitre ! J'en suis sincèrement désolé mais je vous rassure, je vous oublie pas ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Arrivée à Poudlard (POV Harry)**

- Bon sang… Je suis sûr que je me suis fait avoir…

On était maintenant fin août et je tournais en rond dans mon nouveau bureau en attendant la réunion auquel j'étais convié. Je me remémorais les circonstances avec lesquelles je m'étais retrouvé ici en me demandant si j'avais bien fait d'accepter la proposition que l'on m'avait faite. Enfin, on m'y avait plutôt un peu forcé… J'avais été, d'ailleurs, convoqué par le premier ministre lui-même…

_Flash-back_

- Bonjour, Harry !

- Bonjour Kingsley !

- C'est un plaisir de te revoir au travail ! Mais, dis-moi comment tu te sens ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

- Je vois… Tu sais, tu aurais pu me demander des jours de congé supplémentaires, je te les aurais donnés sans aucun problème !

- Oui mais j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, maintenant. Reprendre le travail est parfait pour.

- J'imagine. En parlant de travail, que dirais-tu de changer de poste pour une année ?

- Changer de poste ?

Il me tendit une lettre que je parcourus avec empressement. Il faut dire que le sceau de Poudlard qui était dessus avait éveillé ma curiosité.

- Poudlard n'a pas réussi à trouver de professeur pour son cours de défense contre les forces du mal et nous a demandé de leur envoyer une personne apte à prester ce cours. On a pensé que tu serais le plus qualifié.

- Et qui va me remplacer au poste de Chef des Aurors ?

- Ronald Weasley sera parfait pour te remplacer, ne t'en fais pas. De plus, ça te permettra de passer un peu de temps avec tes enfants. Ils ont besoin de toi pour le moment. Et puis, ils seront ravis d'avoir le célèbre Harry Potter comme professeur.

- Mais…

- Voyons, Harry ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est raisonnable de refuser cette offre ?

_Fin du flash-back_

Je ne savais toujours pas si c'était raisonnable ou pas mais j'avais fini par accepter. Comme Kingsley l'avait dit, les enfants étaient plutôt ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle. Seul James avait été un peu réservé mais il l'était assez bien depuis le décès de Ginny. Je supposais qu'il lui fallait le temps aussi. J'ai donc pu profiter un peu de l'été avec eux avant de me rendre à Poudlard pour prendre mon nouveau service. Donner cours aux élèves… C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt doué avec l'Armée de Dumbledore…

- Ding ! Ding ! Ding !

Le vieux pendule qui traînait dans mon bureau me ramena à la réalité. Il était maintenant temps de me rendre dans la salle des professeurs pour la première réunion de l'année. Tandis que j'arpentais les couloirs, des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Je me souvenais ce qu'était Poudlard pour moi et j'étais un peu honteux de l'avoir oublié… J'arrivais enfin dans la salle des profs dont la porte était gardée par deux gargouilles.

- Monsieur Potter. La directrice n'attendait plus que vous…

- Ah ? Parfait…

J'entrais dans la pièce et je fus étonné de voir qu'elle était en assez piteux état. Elle n'était composée que d'un vieux canapé installé devant le feu et d'une vielle table avec quelques chaises pour s'asseoir.

- Monsieur Potter, venez prendre place parmi nous.

Je reconnus facilement la voix de mon ancien professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, actuelle directrice de l'école. Je fis un rapide signe de tête avant de m'installer à ses côtés, à la place qu'elle m'avait gardée. J'en profitais pour faire un rapide tour de table du regard mais l'équipe professorale avait un peu changé depuis la dernière fois. Je reconnus cependant Bathsheda Babbling, le professeur d'Etudes de Runes Septima Vector, Professeur d'Arithmancie et Aurora Sinistra, professeur d'Astronomie. J'étais par contre surpris, mais ravi, de voir le professeur Flitwick et Firenze. Il y avait aussi Neville qui avait repris le poste de professeur de Botanique après le départ du Professeur Chourave. Je terminais maintenant le tour de table et j'aperçus un visage familier que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir…

- Draco ?!

- Mr. Malfoy est le nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Il remplace le professeur Binns qui est – enfin – parti à la retraite.  
J'avais un vague souvenir du professeur Binns, le fantôme qui nous donnait cours à l'époque. Le cours, de toute façon, était tellement soporifique que je dormais la plupart du temps. Je trouvais par contre bizarre que quelqu'un qui était mort sans s'en rendre compte et qui continuait de donner cours parte ainsi à la retraite…

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter les quelques nouveaux professeurs depuis votre départ, Potter. Du moins, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas : Le Professeur du cours de Métamorphoses, Melle Rowena Grace.

Une petite sorcière aux longs cheveux blancs comme la neige me fit un signe de tête tout en me fixant avec ses grands yeux verts. Ses pommettes étaient légèrement roses, un petit sourire arborait son visage et, bien qu'elle soit assise, on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était très fine sous sa longue robe noire et son foulard rouge. Je la trouvais plutôt effrayante sans savoir vraiment pourquoi mais, en la regardant attentivement, on aurait pu croire que c'était en réalité une petite poupée en porcelaine vivante. Cette idée me faisait vraiment froid dans le dos…

- … Le Professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, Melle Angie Davy…  
Je me tournais cette fois-ci vers une belle et élégante demoiselle aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette et pétillants qui contrastaient avec sa magnifique robe blanc cassé. Un petit sourire timide se dessinait sur son visage et s'harmonisait avec son petit nez.

- Le professeur de Potions, Mr. David Bradley…

Décidément, McGonagall avait trouvé le remplaçant parfait pour Rogue. Le jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noir de jais assez longs pour que quelques mèches cachent son ?il droit, émit un glacial bonjour. Ses traits fins étaient accentués par son air rigide et insensible. A côté de lui, un iceberg aurait été plus chaleureux.

- Et notre nouveau professeur d'Etudes des moldus, Mr. Robin Black.  
Robin me fit signe en m'adressant un grand sourire. Il avait des cheveux noirs très courts dans lequel il avait passé un peu de gel. Il était aussi très grand et semblait, à première vue, débordant de vie. Il paraissait par contre très jeune pour un professeur. Par contre, son nom de famille était un peu perturbant… Un membre de la famille de Sirius ?

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion…

**XoXoXoX**

Après avoir passé deux heures à parler des différents programmes par année, du règlement d'ordre intérieur, des différents points qui devaient être rajoutés ou retirés et autres formalités, je me retrouvais devant la porte de la salle des professeurs. Juste derrière moi se trouvaient Draco et Melle Davy.

- Mr. Potter ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à la demoiselle qui m'interpellait.  
- Je suis ravie d'enfin faire votre connaissance. Je pense pourvoir affirmer que vous connaissez mon prédécesseur, Rubeus Hagrid. Une personne vraiment charmante… Et si nous allions prendre une tasse de thé dans mon bureau pour faire un peu connaissance ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Vous nous accompagnez, n'est-ce pas, Mr. Malfoy ?

- Si vous voulez.

Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à la hutte du garde-chasse qui n'avait pas changé depuis tant d'années. L'intérieur, par contre, avait subi un léger changement. Les murs étaient maintenant aussi blancs que la neige et les meubles, légèrement grisés, s'harmonisaient avec l'ensemble. Angie nous invita à nous asseoir pendant qu'elle sortait un petit service à thé et mettait l'eau chauffer.

- Alors… Monsieur Potter. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous rencontrer un jour. Encore moins en tant que Professeur à Poudlard.

- En effet. Mais les circonstances actuelles ont fait que je me suis retrouvé ici…

- Oh… J'ai cru comprendre aussi que vous étiez déjà un sacré personnage plus jeune. Vous connaissez presque tous les secrets de Poudlard si je ne m'abuse…

- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné.

Mademoiselle Davy ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la remarque.

- Ma foi, il n'est pas difficile de se renseigner sur vous. Vous êtes, sans prétentions, le sorcier le plus célèbre qu'il puisse exister. Sans compter que le fait qu'Hagrid adore parler de vous.

J'entendis Draco Malfoy réprimer un rire alors que je poussais un long soupir.

- C'était son élève préféré… Normal qu'il en fasse son éloge. C'est vrai qu'Harry avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis, étant plus jeune.

Le Professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques regarda attentivement le Serpentard avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

- Oui, si je ne me trompe pas, vous étiez ensemble à Poudlard.

- En effet… mais nous étions dans des maisons différentes, rajoutais-je.

- Vous vous connaissez bien alors !

J'entendis une nouvelle fois un rire réprimé.

- Pas vraiment… On est de bonnes connaissances surtout.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête avant de boire une gorgée du thé qui refroidissait patiemment alors que la discussion déviait pour parler maintenant de tout et de rien. Cela continua encore longtemps avant que le pendule, resté discret jusqu'à présent, nous ramena à la réalité.

- Oh ! Déjà ? Désolé, messieurs… Je vais devoir vous mettre à la porte. Hélas, je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. Et mes cours ne vont pas se préparer tous seuls !

- Nous avons aussi quelques préparatifs à faire avant la rentrée, je pense. Nous nous reverrons dans la Grande Salle pour les repas. Et nous reprendrons cette passionnante discussion un autre jour.

- Avec grand plaisir !

Draco et moi-même prirent congé avant de nous diriger vers nos appartements. Sur le chemin, un nouveau rire fut une nouvelle fois réprimé.

- Malfoy, puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ainsi ?

- Tu trouvais réellement la discussion passionnante, toi ?

- Laisse-moi deviner, on a trop parlé de moi et pas assez de toi ?

- Non… J'ai enfin réussi à me faire à l'idée que tu étais le centre du monde suite à une succession de chance et de malchance… Je ne pourrai jamais rien faire pour changer cela…

Draco Malfoy faisant de l'humour ? C'était nouveau ça !

- Très drôle. Au faite, pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai demandé de nouveaux appartements. Ceux du Professeur Binns étant un rien laissés à l'abandon… Du coup, ils m'ont installé pas loin des tiens… Si j'avais su, j'aurais refusé ! Je veux bien repartir de zéro mais c'est encore trop tôt pour m'installer aussi très de toi !

Cette fois-ci, c'était à mon tour de réprimer un rire. L'idée d'un Draco Malfoy faisant de l'humour était assez bizarre… Mais pas désagréable !

- Voilà mon bureau ! Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi !

* * *

Encore désolé pour ce petit chapitre. Le syndrôme de la page blanche n'aide pas ! =D

J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu ! =D


	5. Chapter 5 : Premier Jour !

_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring : _Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

_Rating : _M

_Beta :_ Beckyzilla**  
**

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR (Quelle chance elle a) ! La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Pour me faire pardonner (et surtout parce que j'étais vraiment inspiré pour le coup), voici le chapitre 5. Premier POV Draco. Normal ! J'attendais vraiment le bon moment pour placer son point de vue. Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Premier Jour ! (POV Draco)

- Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

- Oh ! La ferme !

J'ouvrais rapidement les yeux avant de les refermer, ébloui par la lumière ambiante tandis que ma main cherchait à tâtons ce maudit réveil à la sonnerie stridente. Il allait vite passer par la fenêtre, lui !

- Pourquoi il faut que je me lève aussi tôt ?

J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux et laissais ma vue s'adapter à la clarté ambiante. Mais quel est le con qui avait ouvert ces maudites tentures ? D'ailleurs, où j'étais encore ? Ah oui, ça me revenait, je m'étais retrouvé Professeur à Poudlard à cause – ou grâce à, à voir – Hermione Granger. Il est vrai que mon cabinet d'avocat sorcier ne marchait pas trop bien. J'avais quelques dettes assez importantes sur le dos – merci chers parents – et ne savait plus trop quoi faire depuis le décès de ma chère Astoria. Oui, les Malfoy n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient depuis la guerre de Poudlard. Discrédités, ruinés… Je devais alors repartir de zéro. Mais je dois avouer que ce n'était pas un excellent départ…

- Humpf…

Je me levais et me douchais rapidement avant de me rendre dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Bien sûr, le hasard faisant bien les choses, il fallut qu'Harry Potter passe devant ma porte juste à ce moment-là.

- Bonjour, Draco.

Wow… Un coup Draco, un coup Malfoy… Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis avec lui, tiens. Ça serait d'ailleurs bien qu'on redéfinisse notre relation correctement, un jour.

- Bonjour Harry.

C'est tout de même bizarre, le destin. Je pensais ne plus jamais avoir affaire – enfin, personnellement – avec le Trio Gryffondor un jour, Mais il semblerait pour finir que je ne puisse pas me passer d'eux dans ma vie. Quel était la probabilité qu'Astoria et la femelle belette – Oui, je veux bien faire un effort mais même morte, je ne peux pas la supporter… Allez savoir pourquoi – soient tuées dans le même accident ? Quel était la chance que je croise Harry au commissariat et que Lui et Hermione, généreux comme ils sont, me proposent de m'aider ? Je sais que dit comme ça, je ne donne pas l'impression d'être attristé par la mort de ma femme. Pourtant, ça m'a foutu un sacré coup ! J'en étais même énormément perdu ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je remets ma vie est mon destin énormément en question…

- Bien dormi ?

Bonne question ! Ai-je vraiment bien dormi ? J'en ai l'impression, pour une fois. Ces derniers temps, je dormais vraiment mal. Maintenant, ma vie ne m'avait jamais semblé plus bordélique… Mais ça ne me dérangeait plus.

- Oui et toi ?

- Plutôt bien. Mais je m'inquiète pour mes enfants. Je me demande comment ils vont. D'ailleurs, qui s'occupe de Scorpius ?

- J'ai pu demander à Blaise Zabini de me le garder jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et oui, on était aujourd'hui le 1er Septembre. Les élèves de Poudlard allaient bientôt arriver pour commencer la nouvelle année scolaire. Et moi, je ne me sentais tout simplement pas prêt à donner cours ! Bon, il est vrai que je connaissais l'histoire de la magie de fond en comble mais je ne pensais pas apte à donner cours à des centaines et des centaines d'adolescents…

- Ca va aller pour donner cours ?

Aurais-je pensé tout haut ?

- A vrai dire… Je ne sais pas, je verrai bien. Si ça ne va pas, je pourrais toujours laisser ma place à quelqu'un de plus compétents l'année prochaine. Pour toi ça devrait aller, non ? Après avoir enseigné à l'Armée de Dumbledore !

Harry ne répondit pas et sembla mi gêné, mi nostalgique à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Et comme nous arrivions enfin à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, j'étais sûr et certain que je n'aurais jamais de réponse. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la table des professeurs où on semblait nous attendre.

- Mr. Malefoy ! Mr. Potter ! Vous voilà ! On va pouvoir organiser la soirée d'ouverture de l'année académique. Allez-vous asseoir, s'il-vous plait.

- Oui, Professeur McGonagall.

- Voyons, Potter ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva et me tutoyer maintenant. Il faudra aussi que je pense à faire pareil…

- Ne vous en faites pas, Minerva a mis trois ans pour m'appeler Neville.

- Hum… Oui, ce n'est pas faux…

De légers rires retentirent dans la salle pendant que nous nous installions et prenions de quoi déjeuner.

- Alors… Vous savez déjà à peu près comment se déroule la cérémonie de répartition pour l'avoir déjà vécu plusieurs fois. Angie Davy va donc allez chercher nos chers premiers élèves en barque pendant que les autres vont venir par calèches avec les sombrals et seront accueillis par Rowena. Une fois qu'ils seront installés. Filius ira ensuite chercher les nouveaux et la répartition commencera. Je ferai ensuite un discours où je vous présenterai tous les deux.

Harry et moi-même écoutions attentivement Minerva en acquiesçant, hochant la tête de haut en bas. Elle continua à parler nous présentant d'abord son discours. Elle nous a aussi donné des ordres pour la décoration du château et quelques autres informations négligeables pour que nous soyons le plus à l'aise possible dans notre première année d'enseignement.

**XoXoXoX**

La journée se passa sans trop de problèmes et le soir arriva avant même que je le remarque. J'étais maintenant assis à la table des professeurs avec mes autres collègues. Il manquait seulement Rowena et Angie. Les élèves s'installaient rapidement alors que les premières n'allaient bientôt pas tarder. Je me sentais un peu impatient de revivre une nouvelle fois une répartition. J'observais d'ailleurs silencieusement le Choixpeau magique qui patientait tranquillement sur son tabouret. Je me demandais quelle chanson il allait bien pouvoir chanter. Enfin, ma patience n'allait pas être mise à l'épreuve car les premières entraient enfin, précédé par Rowena. C'était assez marrant de voir les différentes têtes qu'ils pouvaient afficher. Certains avaient peur, d'autres étaient émerveillés. Je fus sorti de ma rêverie quand le chapeau sur son tabouret se mit à s'animer.

_Dans des temps immémoriaux,  
Quatre sorciers aux communs idéaux  
__Eurent la belle et formidable idée  
__D'une belle école qu'ils pourraient fonder.  
__Ainsi naquit l'école de Poudlard  
__Où les fondateurs purent dispenser leur savoir  
__Et éduquer leurs nombreux élèves.  
__Ils avaient mis en place leur audacieux rêve._

_Malheureusement, leurs avis n'étaient pas partagés  
__Quant aux qualités que les élèves devaient posséder  
__Gryffondor favorisait les courageux,  
__Ceux qui étaient forts et audacieux.  
__Serdaigle privilégiait l'intelligence,  
__Les érudits et amoureux de la science.  
__Poufsouffle préférait ceux qui étaient juste et loyaux,  
__Ceux qui aimaient faire du bon boulot.  
__Serpentard voulait ceux qui avaient de l'ambition,  
__Qui voulaient du pouvoir et de l'action.  
__Ils décidèrent alors de créer quatre maisons,  
__Dans lesquelles les élèvent pourraient défendre leurs blasons.  
__Et ainsi durant toutes leurs vies,  
__Ils purent choisir leurs favoris.  
__Mais de cette école, qu'allait être le sort,  
__Une fois qu'ils seraient emportés par la mort ?_

_Alors Godric Gryffondor eut une illumination  
__Et de sa tête il me retira avec précaution.  
__Les fondateurs me firent alors don d'un cerveau  
__Et firent de moi un chapeau nouveau  
__Capable de voir tout au fond de votre coe__ur  
__Pour reprendre leur dur labeur :  
__Vous répartir dans les différentes maisons  
__Avec la meilleure des raisons._

Un silence régna soudainement dans la salle, comme d'accoutumée. Rowena – Elle me faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, elle – s'avança vers le groupe de première année avant de prendre la parole :

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Quand je citerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret afin que je puisse vous habiller du Choixpeau magique. Une fois que ce dernier vous aura indiqué votre nouvelle maison, je vous prierai de la rejoindre le plus vite possible. D'accord ? Commençons, alors… Jason Arton.

Un jeune et mince garçon aux cheveux bruns s'avança d'un pas sûr jusqu'au tabouret et la poupée vivante déposa délicatement le chapeau sur sa tête. Presque immédiatement, on entendit un magnifique « Serpentard ! » résonné dans la salle suivie d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements venant de la table des vert et argent. En jetant un coup d'oeil à cette table, je pus d'ailleurs apercevoir mon petit Scorpius, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il dévia ensuite son regard pour le plonger dans le mien et me faire un signe de la main.

- Il était surpris de te voir à cette table. Je suppose que tu ne l'avais pas prévenu.

Je tournais ma tête vers mon voisin de droite, qui n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter. Enfin, fallait-il encore le savoir car le survivant avait enfoncé son chapeau de manière à ce que personne ne puisse voir sa cicatrice… Ou son visage, je ne savais pas trop….

- Non ? Pas vraiment… Et toi, tu as prévenu tes enfants ? Et tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu te caches ainsi ?

- Oui, les miens sont au courant. Ils étaient d'ailleurs vraiment contents de la nouvelle.

- Ça ne m'explique pas cet accoutrement !

- Oh… Ça… C'est juste pour être tranquille jusqu'à notre présentation.

- Ah bah oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

Alors qu'une nouvelle ovation était lancée pour « Anita Graves, Poufsouffle », j'entendis Harry rire à ma remarque ironique. Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait d'être célèbre pour avoir tué Vous-savez-Qui par deux fois. Je sais qu'avant, j'en étais jaloux, un peu… Mais certainement plus maintenant.

- Que cette répartition se finisse, s'il-vous-plait !

- Je vois que le Gryffondor a toujours autant de patience.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de patience lors des répartitions.

- Courage, Gryffon ! On est dans les L.

- Griffon ?

- Mon dieu… Toujours aussi lent !

- Non, je trouve juste étonnant que tu m'appelles comme ça !

- Oui, je m'étonne moi-même !

Harry et moi-même nous regardions avant d'étouffer des rires afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas brillant car je remarquais rapidement le regard toisant de la directrice qui se dirigeait vers nous. Nous redevenions soudainement bien calmes pour suivre la suite de la répartition. Après quelques minutes, on arrivait enfin à la lettre P et, plus précisément, à…

- Lily Potter.

La jeune fille de Potter s'avança, hésitante, jusqu'au tabouret. Maintenant que je l'observais bien, je remarquais qu'elle ressemblait énormément à la belette femelle. Elle avait pourtant des traits d'Harry, ses yeux. D'après ce que me disait mon Parrain, c'était ceux de la maman d'Harry. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'?il à son père qui lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire. Elle finit alors par soupirer avant de s'asseoir et d'être envoyé à…

- Gryffondor !

- C'est bien ta fille, remarquais-je.

- Une lignée de Griffons, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon dieu… Quelle horreur !

On se regarda à nouveau avant de réprimer un nouveau fou rire. Si on m'avait dit que j'allais rire autant avec Harry Potter, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

- Hugo Weasley !

La répartition allait enfin se terminer sur le neveu d'Harry qui, comme par surprise, fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Rowena déplaça alors le Choixpeau et rejoint la table des professeur tandis que Minerva se leva pour inviter les élèves à manger. Le repas se passa d'ailleurs assez vite et dans un « calme » raisonnable. Le plus drôle restait tout de même de voir Harry manger avec les quelques difficultés de lui offrait son chapeau. A la fin du repas, la directrice se leva pour faire son discours de début d'année.

- Bonsoir à tous, chers élèves. J'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année académique qui commence. J'aimerais tout d'abord vous présenter les deux nouveaux professeurs qui ont rejoint le corps enseignant cette année. Je dois donc vous annoncer le départ du Professeur Binns. Celui-ci sera remplacé par le Professeur Draco Malefoy qui dispensera donc les cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Je me levais rapidement pour faire signe aux élèves. Je remarquais rapidement que certains échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse. Savaient-ils encore qui étaient les Malfoy ? Super…

- Et pour vous dispenser les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, votre nouveau Professeur est Harry Potter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers mon voisin qui arrangeait son chapeau afin que son visage et sa cicatrice soient visible par tous. Bien sûr, tous le fixèrent aussitôt, bouche bée, laissant passer des « Oooooh ! » d'admiration. Bon sang ! J'étais vraiment revenu à Poudlard et tout était là pour me le rappeler. Heureusement, quelque chose me disait que ce serait différent de mon adolescence…

- Bien ! Maintenant que je vous ai présenté les nouveaux arrivants dans le corps enseignant, laissez-moi vous rappeler quelques règles appliquées dans le château. Tout d'abord, il est interdit à tout élève de se trouver dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu. Il est interdit aussi de se rendre dans le couloir du 3ème étage, dans la forêt interdite sans professeur accompagnant ou dans la réserve de la bibliothèque sans l'accord d'un professeur. Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que, comme chaque année, la liste des objets interdits à Poudlard a été mise à jour et est disponible à tous dans le bureau du concierge.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle le temps que la directrice regarde attentivement l'assemblée face à elle.

- Bien ! N'ayant plus rien à rajouter, je vous laisse donc à vous préfets respectifs. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année.

La directrice se rassit et tous les élèves quittèrent la salle dans un brouhaha monstre et nous retrouvèrent entre professeurs. Enfin… Pas très longtemps car chacun partit aussi vite dans ses appartements afin d'être frais et disponible pour la première heure de cours du lendemain. Il ne restait qu'Harry et moi-même.

- Allez Draco ! On ne peut plus reculer ! Demain, on donne cours !

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je sens qu'on va s'amuser…

- J'aurais aimé aller dire bonjour aux enfants mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Non, pas vraiment… Par contre, ils peuvent avoir l'idée de venir nous dire bonsoir avant d'aller dormir !

Je pointais l'escalier du doigt pour montrer les quatre diables qui attendaient patiemment. La petite tête rousse descendit en premier et fonça sur son papa.

- Ma petite Lily ! Ça va ? Venez les enfants ! James ! Albus !

- Scorpius ! Ça a été chez Tonton Blaise ?

- Oui, papa.

- Et vous ? Chez Tonton Ron, demanda Harry à ses enfants.

- Très bien, on s'est bien amusé, répondit Albus.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé là-bas, James ?

- Non, il y avait Tonton George aussi.

- Hum… Que je ne vous surprenne pas avec des Farces pour Sorciers facétieux ! Sinon, je sévirais !

- Oui, Professeur Potter !

Les quatre Potter se mirent à rire ensemble. Bizarrement, Harry en bon père de famille ne m'étonnait pas du tout.

- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les trouble-fêtes mais c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu !

- Hum… En effet… Allez, on aura tout le temps de se voir durant l'année. Bonne nuit, les enfants !

- Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils en coeur.

Ils finirent par se séparer, les Gryffondors montant dans leur tour, le Serpentard descendant dans les cachots.

Nous, nous montâmes jusque dans nos appartements avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit et d'aller se coucher, chacun de son côté, dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

Et voilà ! Chapitre fini ! J'espère franchement que la chanson vous a plus car trouver les rimes, c'était vraiment un défi ! Désolé pour ceux qui auraient voulu des Alexandrins, ils devront se contenter de ça ! =D

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	6. Chapter 6 : C'était pas si compliqué

_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring : _Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

_Rating : _M

_Beta :_ UnderRowe et Beckyzilla**  
**

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR (Quelle chance elle a) ! La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Et voilà, après quelques préparations nécessaires, je vous apporte le chapitre 6. Voyons comment Harry se débrouille pour son premier cours...

* * *

Chapitre 6 : C'était pas si compliqué, en fait... (POV Harry)

- Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !  
- Bon sang… Je ne me ferai jamais à ce réveil !

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux tout en cherchant à tâtons mes lunettes… Bien que ça fasse un certain temps que je ne les portais plus ! Mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était encore un vieux réflexe dont je ne m'étais toujours pas débarrassé. Je pris donc le réveil à la place pour l'arrêter et regarder attentivement l'heure qu'il était.

- 6h31… J'avais oublié qu'il fallait se lever si tôt…

Je me douchais rapidement avant de m'habiller et de me rendre dans la Grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Il y avait pas mal de monde déjà, ce qui était normal : distribution des horaires le premier jour. Encore heureux que je n'étais pas un directeur de maison, car je ne connaissais aucun élève.

- Potter ! Malfoy ! Vous tombez bien ! J'ai oublié de vous prévenir ! Etant donné que vous êtes d'anciens élèves de cette école, vous êtes obligatoirement promus directeurs de vos anciennes maisons.

- Mais… Pour les Gryffondors… Ce ne serait pas mieux que Neville Londubat…

- Non, Potter. Je tiens à ce que ce soit vous…

Je regardais Drago. On était tous les deux aussi désenchantés l'un que l'autre.

-Voici vos horaires respectifs. Et voici les horaires de vos maisons. Je vous prie de bien vouloir les distribuer avant la première heure de cours…

Bon… Il fallait se résigner… Je terminais de manger avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon horaire. Je l'aimais bien. Je commençais la journée avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de 3ème année.

- Je débute avec Scorpius et Albus !

- Et moi, j'ai deux heures de libre. J'aurai le temps de me préparer mentalement !

- Comme si un Malfoy n'était jamais prêt à temps.

- Dans certains cas exceptionnels, ça peut arriver.

- Draco, ton image d'homme parfait et impassible vient d'en prendre un coup.

- Aaaah ! Douce désillusion…

Nous nous mîmes à rire, nous détendant un peu avant de s'avancer chacun vers sa maison respective. Je me détendis plus encore en remarquant qu'il y avait en début de table pas mal de têtes souriantes que je connaissais bien. En me voyant arriver, ils me saluèrent tous en cœur :

- Bonjour, Professeur Potter !

- Salut, les enfants ! Devinez qui est votre directeur !

- On s'en doutait un peu, Oncle Harry, répondit une grande rouquine assez bien bâtie.

- Très drôle Molly… D'ailleurs… Ton père s'est-il enfin remis du fait que tu étais devenue batteuse pour Gryffondor ?

- Penses-tu, Oncle 'Ry ! Chaque fois qu'on en parle, Papa frôle l'arrêt cardiaque, répondit une autre rouquine un peu plus jeune.

- Salut, Lucy… Tu n'es pas censée être à Poufsouffle ?

- Si. Je passais juste dire bonjour. Et j'ai hâte d'avoir cours avec toi tantôt, Oncle 'Ry ! Et je vous laisse ! Je dois me rendre aux serres et je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard !

Harry regarda sa montre.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle doit être quarante minutes à l'avance…

- Tu connais Lucy, Oncle Harry. Elle est pire que Papa, répondit Molly.

- Oui… Bon, vos horaires ! Voilà pour toi, Molly.

- Oh non ! Je vais devoir attendre mercredi pour notre premier cours !

- Ca va passer vite, Molly ! Tiens, James.

- Merci Papa.

- Fred.

- 5ème Aussi, Oncle 'Ry ! Et je te présente Becky Rosewood et Gabriel Goldstein, les préfets. Tous les deux en 5ème aussi.

Je me rendais compte que la tache allait être plus facile que je le pensais. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil vers les Serpentards et il me sembla que Draco galérait un peu plus que moi. Je continuais donc la distribution avec la précieuse aide de mes enfants et mes neveux en faisant connaissance de l'entièreté de la table Gryffondor.

- Ookami Hakune, Gardien des Griffons, Monsieur. 6ème année, me dit un élève assez fin aux cheveux blonds.

- Et voilà. On se voit tout à l'heure après la pause.

- Super ! Et voici la capitaine, Alicia Dubois.

- Dubois… Ton père ne serait pas Olivier Dubois ?

- Si, Monsieur, répondit la demoiselle. Votre capitaine, il me semble.

- Exactement. Tu es en quelle année ?

- 7ème.

- Dans la classe de Molly, alors. On se reverra mercredi.

- Avec plaisir, Monsieur.

- Je penserai aussi à venir assister à quelques-uns de vos entraînements si j'ai du temps libre.

Un grand brouhaha émana des joueurs de Gryffondor. L'idée leur semblait géniale.

- Vraiment ? Ça serait super, Monsieur !

- Et bien, c'est parfait !

Je saluais de la tête Alicia avant de regarder les derniers horaires qu'il me restait en main. Que des premières. Alors que j'haussais un sourcil sous la surprise, mon regard dévia sur le petit groupe de premières qui semblait apprendre à se connaître dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Parmi les élèves restants, je pouvais remarquer que Lily s'intégrait parfaitement et un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Je m'approchais alors pour leur donner leurs horaires avant de me rendre à ma salle de classe pour mon tout premier cours en tant que professeur.

**XoXoXoX**

Le cours allait commencer dans cinq minutes quand les élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Comme d'habitude, les Gryffondors s'installaient sur une rangée et les Serpentard sur l'autre. Du balcon où je me tenais, je profitais des derniers instants afin d'observer tous les visages et de me rappeler les élèves dont j'avais déjà fait la connaissance. Malheureusement, à part celui d'Albus, de Rose et de Scorpius, aucun ne me revint en tête. Je lâchais alors un soupir discret avant de prendre la parole :

- Bonjour à tous !

Je fis rapidement le tour de la classe du regard et un silence de mort s'installa. Ça n'allait peut-être pas être si compliqué pour finir.

- Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur – ou Professeur, au choix – Potter.

Un léger bruit de fond se fit entendre tandis que je descendais les marches pour rejoindre mon bureau.

- Bien, comme vous le savez déjà, le cours de troisième est basé sur la défense face aux créatures dites intermédiaires. Cependant, pour commencer, j'aimerais faire un bref rappel sur les sorts de défense et de prévention que vous avez certainement déjà dû voir et, si votre niveau est bon, approfondir un peu plus le sujet. Quels sont ceux que vous avez déjà vus ?

Un élève à la peau chocolat leva la main.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Scott Zabini.

- Parent avec Blaise Zabini, je présume ?

- Exactement, Professeur.

- Hum… Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ?

- Oui, Professeur. On a vu l'Expelliarmus, le Stupéfix, le Flipendo et le Rictusempra.

Je hochais pensivement de la tête.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Mais ça reste extrêmement basique comme connaissance… Bon, voyons…

Je les comptais rapidement et je souris. Il y avait autant de Gryffondors que de Serpentard.

- Parfait ! Prenez vos baguettes et rangez le reste de vos affaires. Je veux que vous formiez des groupes de deux. Un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor !

Je sortais aussi ma baguette afin de déplacer les bancs pour faire de la place. Je remarquais au passage qu'Albus avait fait équipe avec Scorpius.

- Bien, vous allez commencer par Expelliarmus. Les Serpentards commencent par essayer de désarmer leurs coéquipiers. Puis, vous changez à tour de rôles. Prêts ? Allez-y !

Une fois le signal donné, les sortilèges se mirent à voler dans la pièce. La plupart des sorts étaient très bien lancés et les baguettes volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

- Parfait ! Je n'ai rien à dire !

La mine réjouie des élèves faisait plaisir à voir.

- Nous allons maintenant passer au Stupéfix. Quelqu'un connait le contre-sort ?

- Enervatum, Professeur.

Harry se retourna vers une jeune demoiselle aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage rougi par la timidité.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Hooper, Professeur. Julia Hooper.

- Bien, Mademoiselle. Encore cinq autres points pour Gryffondor. J'aurais besoin d'un volontaire pour faire une petite démonstration.

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main mais ce n'était que des Gryffondors. Par équité, je me dirigeais vers un jeune Serpentard assez petit et mince pour son âge. Il semblait légèrement apeuré et je pouvais jurer qu'il se contenait pour ne pas trembler de tous ses membres. Avait-il peur de moi ?

- Toi…Quel est ton nom ?

- Z… Zain Pucey, Monsieur.

- Pucey… Ça me dit quelque chose, dis-je en réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Mon père est Adrian Pucey, Monsieur. Il était Poursuiveur à Serpentard.

Oui… Je me souvenais de lui. Sûrement le plus honnête des Serpentard contre lequel j'ai pu jouer…

- Allez, viens ! Vous autres, regardez bien ! Je ne le ferai qu'une fois.

Je me plaçais sur l'estrade à quelques mètres de Zain. Il ne semblait pas rassuré du tout…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller très vite. Prêt ?

Il répondit d'un rapide signe de tête. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je lançais un Stupéfix informulé et le pauvre Zain tomba raide comme un piqué.

- Bien… Je suppose que tout le monde reconnaît le Stupéfix. Maintenant… _Enervatum !_

Zain se redressa soudainement et secoua la tête alors que je me dépêchais d'aller l'aider à se mettre debout.

- Je… Je… Je ne l'ai pas vu venir…

- C'est le principe d'un sortilège informulé. Vous apprendrez à les lancer lors de votre 6ème année. En attendant, merci pour ta coopération. Ça mérite dix points pour Serpentard !

**XoXoXoX**

Le cours continua allègrement sur les différents sorts que je connaissais. On passa en revue quelques sortilèges intéressants comme le Cave Iminicum, le Repello Moldum, le Salveo Maleficia, le Protego ou encore le Aresto Momentum. Cependant, le cours fut plus théorique que pratique parce que ces sortilèges étaient trop compliqués pour des élèves de troisième. Je me contentais alors de faire quelques démonstrations dans les limites du possible et devant les yeux émerveillés des enfants. Une chose était sûre, j'avais laissé une bonne impression ! Après une dernière explication sur le Revigor, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre pour constater que les deux heures étaient presque passées.

- Bon, je n'ai plus le temps pour pouvoir vous présenter un autre sort. Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller.

Je pouvais constater qu'ils étaient déçus du fait que ça soit déjà fini. Mais tous semblaient ravis du cours et en parlaient déjà avec animation. Je les observais avec un grand sourire avant que mon regard ne se pose sur Zain. Je m'approchais de lui sans qu'il le remarque et je déposais ma main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter involontairement.

- Peux-tu rester un instant, s'il-te-plait ?

Il me regarda attentivement, comme tétanisé avant de me répondre un faible oui. Il lança un regard de détresse à ses amis qui sortaient de la salle et on se retrouva tous les deux seuls.

- Zain… Je peux te poser une question ? On dirait que tu as peur de moi… Pourquoi ?

Il baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi vite, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre. Je me sentais un peu embarrassé de cette situation mais je ne l'étais certainement pas plus que lui.

- Je… Je…, finit-il par dire.

Malheureusement, aucun mot ne semblait vouloir suivre. Je poussais un soupir.

- S'il y a un problème, tu peux le dire, tu sais ?

- Mon papa m'a dit que vous n'appréciez pas trop les Serpentards…

- Ah… C'est donc ça…

Je m'assis rapidement sur le banc voisin avant de lui faire relever doucement la tête.

- A vrai dire, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne se sont jamais bien entendus, de manière générale. Et c'est vrai que je me disputais assez bien avec eux quand j'étais élève. Surtout avec le père de Scorpius. Cependant…

Le petit garçon qui était si terrifié par moi il y a quelques secondes encore semblait soudainement absorbé par mes paroles. Comme quoi, un simple mot pouvait faire bien des choses.

- Cependant ?

- Cependant, j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas juger quelqu'un par rapport à sa maison. Je suis sûr d'ailleurs que, lui et moi, on aurait pu être amis si on ne s'était pas entêté à faire la guerre entre nos deux maisons !

- Oh…

- Et oui ! Bon, tu devrais aller profiter de la pause. Sors vite d'ici ! On se voit la semaine prochaine !

- Oui, Professeur… Et Merci…

- De rien…

Il n'était déjà plus là. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et me félicitais mentalement. Je m'en étais plutôt bien tiré. Mais, malheureusement, quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas toujours être aussi facile…

- Allez, Harry, me disais-je. Tu as vaincu le mal personnifié… Ce n'est pas une bande d'élèves qui va te déstabiliser !

Je sortais rapidement de ma classe pour attendre les prochains élèves. Bien sûr, il n'y avait encore personne. Mis à part un grand freluquet aux cheveux blonds que je reconnaissais bien. Que faisait déjà Hakune ici ? Je fus soudainement piqué par la curiosité et allais l'observer depuis l'angle du couloir qu'il avait emprunté et je le regrettais presque immédiatement par surprise. Il était en train d'échanger un baiser langoureux avec un rouquin aux cheveux en bataille. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je toussais légèrement afin de faire remarquer ma présence.

- Monsieur Hakune, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de penser à laisser ce jeune homme aller à son cours.

En m'entendant tous les deux s'arrêtèrent en fixant évasivement le sol, leurs visages tellement rouges qu'une tomate en aurait pu être jalouse. En voyant la scène, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Vous pourrez reprendre votre activité ce soir après les cours. En attendant, M. Hakune, il me semble entendre le reste de votre classe arriver.

Ils échangèrent un regard du coin de l'œil avant de se dire au revoir. Le rouquin se mit à courir au loin tandis que le Gardien de Gryffondor et moi-même retournions vers la classe pour mon deuxième cours de l'année…

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de publié ! La prochaine fois, on verra comment Draco se débrouille avec ses classes !


	7. Chapter 7 : Mystères et Loup-Garou

_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring : _Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

_Rating : _M

_Beta :_ Beckyzilla**  
**

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR (Quelle chance elle a) ! La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Mystères et Loup-Garou...

- … C'est donc ce que vous devez savoir sur la Guerre des Loups-Garous. J'aimerais que vous m'écriviez un résumé sur minimum 25 centimètres de parchemin. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Je regardais silencieusement les 6èmes qui rangeaient leurs affaires. Tous semblaient ravis du cours qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'année avait commencé et je m'habituais enfin à mon nouveau poste. La classe se vidait petit à petit et il ne restait plus que trois Gryffondors. L'un d'eux, un grand blond assez mince, me toisait intensément tandis que les deux autres essayaient de le convaincre de sortir pour se calmer un peu ou, encore, de savoir ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil.

- Il y a un problème, demandais-je en m'approchant.

- Oui, Professeur Malfoy.

- Je vois. Vous deux, voulez-vous bien laisser Monsieur…

- Hakune, Professeur.

- … Monsieur Hakune et moi-même afin que nous puissions discuter un peu ?

- Oui, Professeur, répondirent les deux élèves.

Nous nous retrouvâmes en tête-à-tête et je désignais une chaise au Griffon afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement… Bien que je me doutais déjà du sujet de la conversation :

- Je ne suppose que le portrait des loups-garous que j'ai fait durant le cours a blessé votre amour propre ?

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner au vue de votre réaction.

L'adolescent resta silencieux, me regardant comme si j'étais un ennemi.

- J'aimerais que vous sachiez cependant que je ne généralise pas à tous les loups. Certains sont très bien élevés et peuvent très bien s'intégrer dans la société. Et je ne doute pas que ça doit votre cas. Je pense cependant que vous vous laisser un rien influencer par la pleine lune qui s'approche. C'est demain, je me trompe ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et sembla soudainement se calmer.

- D'ailleurs, avez-vous une potion Tue-Loup à prendre ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement mais peu convaincu par ce qu'il avançait.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je… Je dois la prendre ce soir. J'ai été la chercher à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh m'autorise à la prendre en mangeant.

- Ca, c'est étonnant… De mon temps, si on avait une potion à prendre, on ne sortait pas de l'infirmerie avant de l'avoir bu. Tu devrais même la prendre tout de suite !

Il dévia son regard. Quelque chose me clochait…

- Dis-moi… As-tu des problèmes malgré la prise de cette potion ?

Il me regarda à nouveau, étonné et légèrement terrifié. J'avais mis en plein dans le mille !

- Depuis… Depuis quelques temps, j'ai…

Les mots semblaient se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir : Il ne se contrôlait de plus en plus difficilement malgré la potion et ça l'effrayait. Il s'effrayait ! Cependant, il n'y avait aucune raison logique…

- Dis… Tu as ta potion sur toi ? Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

J'aurais pu avoir deux têtes, il m'aurait regardé de la même manière. Il ne posa cependant aucune question et m'obéit alors que je l'entraînais dans mon bureau. Il fut incroyablement surpris en voyant que j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour rivaliser avec le plus grand maître des Potions qu'il puisse exister. Ce n'était pas difficile car tout ce que j'avais, je le tenais de Severus Snape. J'avais bien fait d'autant insister auprès de la directrice pour pouvoir avoir et aménager ce bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oh… Je ne suis pas Historien à la base… Mais Maître des Potions, répondis-je. Enfin… C'est une trop longue histoire à raconter. Bon, voyons un peu cette potion…

Je m'affairais rapidement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour me rendre compte que cette potion était mal préparée… Pourquoi ?

- Cette potion… Elle n'est pas correcte… C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas l'effet qu'elle devrait avoir… Qui te la prépare ?

- C'est le Professeur Bradley, monsieur.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas clair.

- Je vais en parler avec Pomfresh. Je vais préparer la potion à partir de maintenant. Je n'aurais pas le temps de la faire pour demain par contre. Tu devras te contenter de celle-là.

Il semblait septique mais je pouvais voir qu'il me croyait. Ça me faisait bizarre, d'ailleurs.

- Une chose est sûre, il va falloir éclaircir cette histoire ! Allez, file ! On va bientôt diner.

- Je… Je vous remercie Professeur. Et je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas vraiment dans ton état normal…

Il acquiesça rapidement avant de disparaitre. Quant à moi, je préparai rapidement les ingrédients qui me faudrait avant de me rendre à mon tour dans la Grande Salle. J'allais avoir du pain sur la planche !

**XoXoXoX**

Le repas du soir se passa dans l'ambiance habituelle. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait rien encore rien pour perturber l'effervescence dont faisaient preuve les élèves. La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'était prévue que dans un mois et les premiers matches de Quidditch qu'au mois de Novembre. Comme d'habitude, j'étais installé entre Harry et Neville, à gauche de la directrice. A sa droite, il y avait le directeur-adjoint et le directeur de Serdaigle, le professeur Flitwick, et la directrice des Poufsouffle, Angie Davy. C'était toujours ainsi que la table était disposée : Les directeurs des quatre Maisons entourant le directeur de l'école. Un peu plus loin, au bout de la table, je pouvais observer David Bradley, mangeant silencieusement dans son coin. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'intégrer au reste du corps enseignant. Je ne pouvais que penser à cette histoire de potion. Que devais-je faire ? En parler à quelqu'un ? Si oui, à qui ?

- Il y a un problème, Draco ? Tu sembles contrarié…

Harry me tira de mes pensées. S'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un à qui je pouvais parler, c'était bien lui. Mais…

- Non, ça va… Merci…

- D'accord… Je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse, demain. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

- Pourquoi, rétorquais-je aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai quelques courses à faire. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le cas pour toi aussi. Donc, je te propose, c'est tout.

- Oh…

Je ne savais pas si je vais être touché. En tout cas, c'était l'occasion rêvé de lui parler de ça. En plus, il me manquait quelques ingrédients essentiels à la préparation de la Potion Tue-Loup.

- Je viendrai, avec plaisir.

- Super !

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Comprendrais-je un jour les Gryffondors ? Je soupirais discrètement avant de remarquer Neville qui me fixait du coin de l'oeil. Il semblait n'avoir rien raté de mon échange avec Harry.

- Dis, Neville… Tant que j'ai ton attention, je peux te poser une question ?

L'interpellé se raidit. Je l'effrayais toujours autant. Un sourire amer se forma sur mon visage à cette idée. Je me penchais vers lui afin de ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

- si j'ai bien compris… Tu es l'ancien directeur des rouges et or, non ? Tu es au courant du secret d'Ookami Hakune ?

**XoXoXoX**

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé malgré le fait qu'on était en période scolaire. De nombreux parents allaient et venaient, achetant quelques cadeaux pour envoyer à leurs enfants. Certains passants, au passage, nous dévisageaient. C'est sûr que voir le sauveur de l'humanité avec un ancien mangemort devait être assez insolite. Cependant, quand je voyais l'expression de dégoût de ceux qui me fixaient ou encore la fausse sympathie de tous ceux qui venaient saluer Harry, je ne pouvais en être que malade ! Ça faisait dix-neuf ans, bordel ! Ne pouvais-je avoir qu'un peu de grâce aux yeux de l'humanité ? Etais-je destiné à être un mangemort, un renégat de la société ? Après tout, j'avais été acquitté des années auparavant ! Mais personne ne me faisait confiance… Personne ! Mis à part quelque stupide Griffons qui avaient plaidé en ma faveur lors de mon procès ou encore qui m'avaient permis de m'en sortir et me trouver un travail. Notez, j'étais bien en tant qu'avocat magique… Mais comme personne n'osait faire appel à moi, on s'étonne encore que j'ai fini par faire faillite. Je serrais mon bras, là où un mauvais souvenir était ancré : une horrible marque qui me gâcherait éternellement la vie…

- Viens… On va manger une glace chez Fortârome.

Je regardais Harry d'un air blasé.

- Comme si j'avais besoin d'une glace !

Il poussa un soupir amusé.

- Tu crois que je ne dispose pas de cerveau ? Je sais que je suis un Gryffondor et que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas utiliser mon cerveau. Mais même un crétin comme Goyle ou Crabbe s'en rendrait compte ! Ne fais pas attention à eux !

Il faisait de l'humour ? Je crois que ce n'était même pas même pas le plus étonnant dans l'histoire. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suivais Harry et m'installais à une table. Après avoir commandé une Pêche Melba et une Dame blanche, Harry rentama la conversation :

- Ils te jugent sans te connaître. Je déteste ça !

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu faisais quand tu étais plus jeune ?

- J'ai eu la bonne idée de mûrir, au moins.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire alors que Florent apportait les glaces.

- Et voilà, Messieurs ! Comment allez-vous, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Ça va, répondit aussi vite Harry avec un air qui voulait clairement dire : « Tu vois ? »

Je restais perplexe et, apparemment, le glacier ne le rata pas.

- Que se passe-t-il, Malfoy ?

- Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que certaines personnes me laissent une deuxième chance… Surtout après…

- Après quoi ? Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs ! Mais quand ils en rendent compte, c'est encore mieux ! Au moins, ils peuvent repartir sur une nouvelle base !

La sincérité des paroles de Florent me toucha énormément… Bizarrement, ça me faisait penser à un ancien directeur de Poudlard.

- Désolé, d'autres clients arrivent, je vous laisse.

Il nous salua chaleureusement avant de se tourner vers les deux demoiselles qui s'étaient installées à une table un rien plus loin. Je pus enfin profiter de ma glace en toute quiétude.

- Dis-moi… Tu n'as encore rien acheté. Tu dois te rendre dans un magasin particulier ?

Je fus ravi qu'Harry change de sujet de conversation. Et ça me rappelait subitement que je devais lui parler d'une certaine chose.

- Je dois aller chercher des ingrédients pour une potion.

Harry fronça les sourcils et j'étais content de voir que j'avais toute son attention.

- Non, je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de suivre les traces de mon Parrain. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Je lui expliquais rapidement tout ce que j'avais découvert hier.

- Attends trente secondes ! Ookami est un loup-garou et on ne m'a pas prévenu ?

- Oui… Mais je suis bien plus loin, dans mon histoire, là !

- En effet… Cette histoire de potion est bizarre… Je pense qu'on ferait bien de s'y intéresser un peu plus.

- Je vais déjà m'amuser à lui préparer un remède correct. Neville va m'aider en me préparant de l'aconit. Mais il me manque encore quelques ingrédients.

- Eh bien, je te propose d'y aller une fois qu'on aura fini ces délicieuses glaces !

On se regarda tous les deux avec un grand sourire avant de déguster nos desserts et reprendre la suite de notre visite des boutiques. J'allais pouvoir commencer à préparer cette potion pour la prochaine pleine lune. C'était le loup qui allait être content…

* * *

Et voilà... Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter pour le moment. J'espère par contre pouvoir en discuter rapidement avec vous. !


	8. Chapter 8 : Les Maraudeurs

_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring : _Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

_Rating : _M

_Beta :_ UnderRowe**  
**

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR ! La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire.

_Note de l'auteur : _Premier point de vue de James Potter histoire de voir ce qu'il se passe du côté des élèves. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Les Maraudeurs… Nouvelle Génération ! (POV James Potter)

- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde, ici !

J'approuvais avec lassitude la remarque de Gabriel. Chaque début d'année, c'était la même chose. On se retrouvait tous les quatre, allongés dans l'herbe du parc du château à attendre que la journée passe. Pas d'entrainement de Quidditch, pas de sorties à Pré-au-lard, pas de tonnes de devoirs nous forçant à travailler du matin au soir dans la bibliothèque… Rien… Juste quatre Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs nouvelle génération, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil que proposait la fin de l'été.

- Dommage qu'il faille attendre pour les entrainements, fit Fred.

- Et c'est pas comme si notre rôle de Préfet nous donnait vraiment du boulot, renchérit Gabriel. N'est-ce pas, Becky ?

- C'est sûr qu'avec la Byakko et le Hu comme chef, on va pas avoir quelque chose à faire. De toute façon, je me demande toujours ce qui a bien pu passer dans la tête de cette vieille chouette de McGo' pour nous avoir nommés Préfets…

La seule fille du groupe se leva pour s'étendre un peu avant de se rasseoir. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas envie de discuter de tout et de rien ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

- James...

Je levais la tête vers Fred et remarquais rapidement que toute l'attention du groupe s'était portée sur moi. Bon sang ! On ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille ?

- On sait que c'est dur pour toi… Mais tu es une véritable larme depuis qu'on est ici… Tu ne joues même pas avec le vif d'or de ton père. On va finir par te confondre avec un veracrasse !

- Je crois que c'est le moment pour faire une bonne blague à la petite bande des Serpentards !

- Gabriel, gronda Becky.

- Bon… D'accord…

Je ne fis aucune remarque. Mais je n'étais franchement pas d'humeur à faire des blagues. Je sortais la petite boule dorée qui déploya directement ses ailes pour se mettre à virevolter autour de moi. Je me souvins de la fois où papa me l'avait donné en racontant son premier match en tant qu'Attrapeur. J'adorais l'écouter parler de Quidditch et jouer avec lui.

- Tiens… Ookami sans le Tanaka ! Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, remarqua Becky.

- C'est la pleine lune, ce soir, ajouta Gabriel

- Tiens, c'est vrai… La cabane hurlante va encore se mettre à hurler, rigola Fred.

- Te moque pas ! C'est pas drôle d'être un loup, rétorquais-je.

Je m'étais si soudainement relevé que les autres furent surpris.

- C'est vrai… T'as raison, répondit Becky. J'aimerais pas être à s…

- Regardez !

Gabriel, qui avait coupé la parole à la Préfète de Gryffondor, pointa du doigt un groupe de Serpentard que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Flint et sa bande…

Le dégoût que je ressentais en les voyant pouvait se ressentir dans ma voix. Cependant, mon regard se posa sur une jeune fille de mon âge aux longs cheveux argentés, Lullaby Argent. Qu'elle était belle ! Si ce n'était pas un serpent, j'aurais tout fait pour la conquérir. Malheureusement, c'était une rose aux épines acérées, une vipère dans laquelle circulait le plus horrible des venins.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en tête ?

La voix de Fred me fit sortir de mes pensées et je portais mon attention vers l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient… Ou plutôt vers la personne vers laquelle ils allaient.

- Ils vont encore s'en prendre à Ooka… On ne va pas les laisser faire !

Je me levais d'un bond et je courrais vers ces sales Serpents. Je fus vite rejoint par mes amis et nous nous plaçâmes entre eux et notre Gardien.

- Tiens ! Voilà les minables, lança Audric Flint.

- Vous venez protéger votre petit loupiot ? demanda Daisy Zabini.

- Dégagez, lança Fred. Allez-vous en prendre à plus petit que vous. Vous n'êtes bon qu'à ça, en fait.

Cormac s'avança vers nous d'un air moqueur.

- C'est bon ! On allait rien lui faire à votre gentil petit loup !

- Mais faites attention… Il pourrait bien se retourner contre vous ce soir, ajouta Lullaby un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que Gabriel et moi retenions Fred qui s'apprêtait à leur sauter dessus, ils détournèrent les talons en ricanant bêtement comme ils avaient l'art de le faire, sans demander leur reste. Becky, elle, s'était retournée près du 6ème qui semblait se contenir pour ne pas pleurer… Ou pour ne pas se transformer et leur courir après, au choix.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Ookami ne répondit rien et fit un petit signe de tête.

- Ces ordures ! Ils vont payer, ragea Fred.

- Oui, ajoutais-je. Je crois qu'il est enfin temps de leur faire une petite blague…

**XoXoXoX**

Je regardais attentivement tous les élèves qui mangeaient tranquillement. Seule la table des rouges et ors était dans un état d'excitation effrénée. Il faut dire que tout tournait vite à Poudlard et tous les Gryffondors savaient que quelque chose allait se produire lors du diner. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et je remarquais que deux places étaient libres. Mon père était absent depuis ce matin, il était impossible à trouver. De même pour le nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie… Je me demandais bien ce qu'ils faisaient… Gabriel attira mon attention, m'indiquant que le groupe était prêt à passer à l'offensive. Il n'y avait que Becky qui semblait un rien hésitante.

- Détends-toi un peu sinon on va se faire repérer, lui dit Fred.

- Tout est prêt ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui, j'ai eu le temps de préparer le tout. Encore heureux qu'on en ait toujours en réserve.

- Parfait… J'ai hâte de passer au dessert, ajouta Gabriel.

Il ne fallut pas le dire plus longtemps. Des tartes et gâteaux en tout genre apparurent sur la table accompagnés d'un peu de thé. Sans se douter du piège se trouvant dans leur théière, les quatre Serpents s'en servirent et en burent. L'effet fut immédiat, ils se transformèrent tous les quatre en loups humanoïdes. La potion de Polynectar avec des poils d'animaux était vraiment un bon moyen de se venger d'eux. Toute la Grande Salle était écroulée de rire à la vue de ce spectacle. Le moment était tellement embarrassant qu'ils quittèrent la pièce en courant. Lia Byakko, la préfète-en-chef, se leva de la table des Poufsouffles et se planta juste devant nous.

- Vous ! Vous êtes les auteurs de cette blague ridicule ! Vous allez devoir en répondre devant votre directeur, M. Potter !

**XoXoXoX**

Nous attendions dans le bureau de mon père, en silence. En présence de Lia, on préférait ne pas se faire remarquer. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer mon père, accompagné du directeur de la maison Serpentard. Par Merlin, ils sont souvent ensemble en ce moment !

- Mademoiselle Byakko, veuillez nous laisser, s'il-vous-plait.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter.

Dans un silence complet, elle s'en alla. On se retrouvait seuls face aux deux profs qui nous fixaient d'un air plutôt sévère.

- Bon… Cette blague était franchement de très mauvais goût et il va falloir un peu de temps pour que vos victimes s'en remettent. Je vous retire donc 25 points chacun.

Nous baissâmes la tête en même temps. Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que c'était loin d'être fini.

- Si je peux me permettre, reprit le Professeur Malfoy, je trouve que cette potion est très réussie… Et très bien camouflée… Qui a réussi cet exploit ?

Fred releva un peu la tête pour pouvoir répondre un timide « moi ».

- Beau travail ! Il faut être assez doué pour pouvoir dissimuler ainsi une potion ! Quand je pense que même mon Parrain avait du mal à le faire…

Je relevais la tête à mon tour la tête, abasourdi par ce que je venais d'attendre.

- Tu veux dire que Fred est plus doué que Severus Rogue ?

- Si j'étais professeur de Potions, je donnerais des points facilement pour cette merveille. Même si la situation n'est pas appropriée… Vous êtes doué, il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus !

Papa resta pensif quelques instants avant de se tourner vers nous.

- Ookami m'a aussi raconté les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez agi ainsi, ajouta papa. Je trouve cela très noble mais j'aimerais à l'avenir que vous veniez nous trouver. Je trouve que c'est un comportement plus logique… Surtout pour des préfets !

- Oui, Professeur, répondirent en choeur Becky et Gabi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on compte aussi les punir. Leur comportement n'était absolument pas correct.

- Merci pour lui…

Papa m'adressa un sourire avant de nous congédier avant de nous retenir à nouveau :

- J'oubliais ! Vous êtes en retenue tous les quatre avec moi pendant une semaine à partir de lundi. Je veux vous voir juste après le diner !

Nous nous regardâmes tous avant de soupirer avec amusement. On était plus punis pour la forme qu'autre chose…

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comment avez-vous trouvé le piège ? Avez-vous aimé ce passage ? Si oui, je penserai à glisser plus souvent du point de vue des élèves pour faire avancer mon histoire ! J'attends vos reviews !


	9. Chapter 9 : Tue-Loup Où es-tu ?

_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring : _Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

_Rating : _M

_Beta :_ UnderRowe**  
**

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR ! La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire.

_Note de l'auteur : _On revient sur Harry... Au passage, tel père, tel fils, non ?

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Tue-Loup… Où es-tu ? (POV Harry)

Je regardais mon fils ainé et ses trois amis sortir de mon bureau. Draco, lui, alla s'asseoir dans un des divans qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Je suis vraiment étonné. Réussir à camoufler une potion ainsi relève du prodige !

- Tu oublies que Fred est le fils de George. Ce n'est pas si stupéfiant que cela.

- Oui… C'est vrai qu'en repensant à tout ce que les jumeaux Weasley ont réussi à faire… Il a de qui tenir !

Je poussais un sourire amusé.

- Ca me rappelle aussi une ancienne bande de Gryffondors très doués pour faire des blagues, eux aussi.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu connais les maraudeurs ?

- Ça ne me dit rien…

- Je vois. Bof… Tu ne rates rien à ne pas savoir qu'ils étaient de toute façon !

Je repensais rapidement à mon père, mon parrain et à Remus Lupin. Ceux que j'avais souvent considérés comme des modèles avaient été, en réalité, des farceurs de première. Leur cible préférée était d'ailleurs ce pauvre Severus Snape. Etant donné que la situation de Draco n'était pas facile, je pensais préférable de ne pas lui raconter toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dû subir à cause de mon père lors de son enfance à Poudlard…

- Si tu le d…

Trois coups furent donnés à la porte et interrompirent Draco. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien venir me déranger à cette heure. J'ouvris la porte et je fus étonné de trouver un Neville Londubat à l'air assez inquiet.

- Neville ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Désolé de te déranger, Harry. Draco est là ?

- Euh… Oui. Je t'en prie, entre !

Il s'exécuta et je fermais la porte derrière lui. Je m'assis derrière mon bureau tout en lui proposant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises libres. Il hésita cependant, nous regardant tour à tour, Draco et moi.

- Si c'est à propos de la potion, lança Draco, j'ai mis Harry au courant. C'était la moindre des choses à faire vu qu'il est le nouveau directeur de Griffons.

Vu sa tête, on pouvait clairement comprendre que Neville se sentait bête de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il s'installa dans un des sièges que je lui présentais avant de soupirer un bon coup.

- Draco, nous avons un problème…

L'intéressé le regarda d'un air grave. Il devait s'attendre à tout.

- Ma réserve d'Aconit Tue-Loup est vide. Et je ne peux pas en refaire pousser.

- Par Merlin ! Comment c'est possible ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est sûre, je vais devoir partir en rechercher le plus vite possible. Mais ça risque d'être un rien compliqué…

- Pourquoi ?, demandais-je.

- L'aconit est une plante assez rare et très chère. Et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en trouver comme ça.

- Et sur le marché noir ?, demanda le Serpentard.

- Je ne pense pas que Minerva apprécierait, précisais-je.

Draco baissa la tête et sombra dans ses pensées. Neville, lui, avait peut-être déjà une solution en tête.

- En fait, la période de fleuraison de l'aconit est de Juin à Août. Et elle pousse dans les régions tempérées de l'Europe et de l'Asie. En forêt, pour être plus précis.

- Où veux-tu en venir? demanda Draco.

L'information avait attiré son attention et il semblait déjà avoir la réponse à la question.

- Etant donné le climat que nous avons, il est possible qu'il y en ait encore dans la forêt interdite !

**XoXoXoX**

Je patientais calmement dans mon bureau en attendant les quatre jeunes étudiants qui devaient arriver incessamment. Dans un coin du bureau, Draco, qui tenait à nous accompagner, patientait en lisant un livre dans le divan. Il leva la tête et toussa pour attirer mon attention : quatre Gryffondors se tenait sur le bas de la porte ouverte et s'apprêtaient à frapper.

- Pas la peine d'entrer ! Votre retenue se fera à l'extérieur. Vous allez nous aider à chercher après une plante bien précise.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés avant de nous suivre dans les couloirs. Quand nous sortîmes pour nous diriger vers la cabane du garde-chasse, leurs sourcils se froncèrent et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'ils se posaient pas mal de questions. Je frappais à la porte et Angie Davy m'ouvrit sur le champ.

- Harry ! C'est déjà l'heure ?

- Oui, Angie. Neville est-il déjà là ?

- Non, pas encore… Mais je suppose qu'il ne devrait pas tarder… Mais que font ces enfants avec toi ?

- Ils sont en retenue avec moi. Comme je ne peux pas me dédoubler, ils vont nous accompagner.

- Je vois… De toute façon, j'ai prévenu les Centaures, ils nous laissent l'autorisation de passer sur leurs terres. Il faudra par contre éviter celles des Acromentules… Mais ça, ça me paraissait logique…

Je me souviens rapidement d'un détour dans la Forêt interdite lors de ma deuxième année avec Ron. On était tombés sur ces araignées géantes et on avait failli y rester, d'ailleurs…

- Tout à fait logique, répondis-je.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil aux alentours. La forêt interdite était toujours aussi accueillante. Je n'avais pas franchement envie d'entrer dedans. A chaque fois que j'y allais, je tombais toujours sur un pépin… Enfin, j'étais jeune à ce temps-là… Je ne voyais pas pourquoi ça serait toujours le cas aujourd'hui !

- Désolé pour le retard, je suis là.

Neville, essoufflé d'avoir un peu couru, se posta juste devant nous pour donner quelques explications aux élèves.

- Vous êtes les élèves en retenue, je suppose. Voilà pourquoi on a besoin de vous ce soir.

Il sortit une photo d'une fleur qu'il montra rapidement aux quatre Griffons.

- C'est de l'Aconit Tue-Loup. Faites attention en la cueillant car elle est très toxique. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai apporté des gants pour tout le monde.

Pendant que le Professeur de Botanique distribuait le matériel, Draco s'avança pour apporter une petite précision :

- Il existe deux couleurs pour cette Aconit. Le vert est plus fréquent mais absolument inutile pour nous. Il nous faut de l'Aconit mauve.

James s'avança un peu vers nous.

- C'est pour préparer la potion Tue-Loup d'Ookami, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regardais mon fils avec un petit sourire. Il était vraiment intelligent. J'en étais fier et exaspéré à la fois. Je me demandais s'il n'était pas trop intelligent pour son propre bien !

- Exactement… Bon ! Formons deux groupes de deux élèves et deux professeurs et allons chercher cette plante !

**XoXoXoX**

Je me retrouvais maintenant en plein cœur de la forêt en compagnie de Draco, James et de Gabriel. Il faisait assez sombre si bien que les deux Lumos lancés par Draco et Gabriel n'étaient pas suffisants pour nous éclairer convenablement. Il fallait tout de même bien s'en contenter, James et moi étions désignés pour nous défendre en cas d'attaque par une créature magique.

- Que je déteste venir ici, lança Draco.

- On est bien obligés, lui répondis-je.

- Je sais, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Mais je trouve cette histoire de plus en plus louche, pas toi ?

Je lui fais signe de se taire. Ce n'était pas vraiment approprié de parler de ça devant les enfants.

- Qu'est-ce qui est louche, Professeur ?

Nous nous retournâmes vers Gabriel qui n'avait absolument rien raté de notre échange.

- Monsieur Goldstein, ne vous a-t-on pas appris qu'il était impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres ?

Je me retiens de rire en voyant l'air sérieux de Draco. Gabriel, lui, ne répondit rien et préféra rejoindre son ami. Sage décision…

- Désolé, me chuchota Draco. Reprenons cette conversation plus tard.

J'ouvris la bouche pour acquiescer quand un craquement se fit entendre. Je me mis immédiatement sur mes gardes tandis que Drago se figea soudainement. Il faut dire que c'était le seul de nous qui était Serpentard… Et on savait tous qu'un Serpentard courageux, ça n'existait pas… A part une ou deux exceptions, peut-être… Les deux garçons, un peu plus loin devant nous, tendaient l'oreille peu rassurée, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Un autre craquement résonna et nous tournâmes tous la tête dans sa direction. Je pouvais distinguer une forme noire et squelettique que je reconnus immédiatement. Draco tira une tête en la remarquant mais les deux enfants ne semblaient pas la voir, ce qui confirmait ce à quoi je pensais. Ça me donnait une idée ! Discrètement, je fis un rapide clin d'oeil à Draco tout en montrant les deux Griffons. Il fit rapidement le lien avant de répondre par un large sourire. La créature, quant à elle, avança encore un peu en faisant craquer une nouvelle branche morte à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Gabriel avec la voix tremblante.

- Certainement des démons, répondis-je. Faites attention si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils prennent possession de vous !

Les deux élèves se tournèrent vers nous avec des yeux ronds. Afin de rendre la blague plus réaliste, je prenais un air un peu inquiet tandis que Draco jouait parfaitement la comédie. James semblait sceptique mais Gabriel mordait à l'hameçon. Un autre craquement apparut aussitôt et les deux jeunes firent volte-face une nouvelle fois. Je profitais pour faire un nouveau signe à Draco auquel il me répondit silencieusement. Sans ma baguette et avec énormément de concentration, je fis léviter le Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Lâchez-moi ! Non ! Laissez-moi !

Je me permettais de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil vers les deux garçons qui semblaient porter toute leur attention sur Draco.

- Non… Non… Arg…

Draco qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler depuis que je l'avais soulevé se laissa soudainement pendre. J'en profitais pour le déplacer lentement avant de le déposer délicatement sur le sombral. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et se laissa faire.

- Les garçons, reculez ! On ne peut plus rien pour lui !

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois. Ils se précipitèrent vers moi. La tête qu'ils faisaient était belle à voir ! Draco, quant à lui, était avachi sur la créature, toujours dans son rôle. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette comédie. Les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleures, de toute façon !

- Restez là ! Ne bougez pas !

J'avançais doucement vers le sombral qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il se laissa caresser tranquillement.

- Brave bête, va ! Merci de ton aide.

Draco se redressa soudainement avant de descendre et de caresser lui aussi le flanc de l'animal.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Oui, Gab… Je crois qu'ils nous ont bien eu, le coupa James.

Draco et moi rîmes devant leur tête médusée.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous en veulent ?, me demanda le Serpent.

- C'est possible… Mais ça valait le coup !

Alors que nous continuons à caresser le Sombral qui semblait apprécier autant d'affection, les deux élèves s'approchèrent encore mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de caresser ?, questionna Gabriel.

- C'est un sombral. C'est une sorte de cheval ailé. Seuls ceux qui ont affronté la mort peuvent le voir.

- Je vous rassure, vous ne ratez rien à ne pas l'apercevoir, ajouta immédiatement Draco.

Ils semblaient légèrement hésiter à croire qu'on leur jouait une autre blague. Je pris alors James par le poignet et déposa sa main sur le museau de la créature. Il fut tout d'abord surpris puis sourit en caressant doucement le cheval squelettique ailé.

- Bon… On ne va pas trainer, lança Draco. On n'est pas venu ici pour voir des sombrals. De toute façon, il me semble que vous allez aborder ce sujet en cours de soins aux créatures magique cette année.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. On avait une mission cette nuit et les deux garçons étaient censés être en retenue…

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura bien fait rire !

Le prochain tardera un peu. Avec la reprise, j'ai quelques difficultés à écrire. Une fois que j'aurais à nouveau trouver mon rythme de cours, ça sera surement plus régulier !


End file.
